THe Kammiy's secret Child
by Digifreako
Summary: Tai's twin sister finally comes home, but she arrives with a bag of family secrets that tai and kari never knew about.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon**

"_Right this way sweetie_" said a chocolate haired middle aged man, as he held the door open for his jet black hair, pale daughter of 16 years.

"_Don't worry about the luggage. Your brother and I will come back and grab them. Your mom has given me strict orders to bring you home as soon as possible_." The father said smiling as he and his daughter entered the elevator.

The daughter smiled back. " _Oh! You'll be sharing a room with Kari for now. Soon mom and I will start looking for a bigger place to move in to. You'll like sharing with Kari. She's a lot cleaner than your brother Tai._ "The man rambled on as they got off the 10 floor and walked to wards the apartment door

They stopped at the door that read "Kammiya" .

The Girl took a deep breath. She was happy that only her father came to pick her up from the academy instead of bringing the whole family. Sure she'd been with her mom and her siblings before, but never had she been with them all at one. Usually her parents would come and stay with her for a day or two. Or her mom would bring one of her siblings for a day visit. Throughout the car ride home, her father did most of the talking, and the girl listened and took in her surroundings. That was the way she liked it. She wasn't much for talking, but she liked to observe those around her. It was the best way to learn about something her professor had told her.

The man opened the door, and led her inside. "_Welcome Home Hotaru_! "screamed her family, as they pulled her into an embraced. Her sandy haired mother held her on to her even after her siblings had let go. "_Oh sweetie, I missed you so much_" she said as she kissed her forehead.

"_ Honey, let Hotaru wash up. She had a long ride home. So did I. How about you make us some tea?"_ her father said.

" _Great, come Hotaru_". Said her crazy haired brother, as he grabbed her arm, and guided her towards a room door. Her younger sister fallowed close behind.

"_This is our room_" said her sister, who was the miniature version of her mother. "_I cleaned out half a closet, and we bought a new cupboard. If you need more space just let me know. I'm sure we can move things aroun_d" her sister said smiling. Hotaru smile" laughed her brother, as he gave Kari a playful back. Her sister was a genuinely sweet person hotaru concluded. So was her brother. " _I wanted to share a room with you Hotaru, but Kari said I was too stinky and messy that you'd probably suffocate_"

"_The room is wonderful. I really appreciate it._ " said Hotaru. It was the first time she'd spoken since she'd arrived home.

Afterward a shower, her sister gave her a tour of the house as her brother and father fetched her luggage from the car. The whole family then started to help her unpack. Which made Hotaru start to feel suffocated and faint. Thankfully Kari noticed and convinced everyone to let Hotaru and Kari unpack alone. Kari then caught Hotaru up to date with her life, and her long time crush, Takeru. They were soon interrupted by tai , who felt left out. Hotaru listened as her siblings gossiped, and teased each other. After dinner (which they ended up ordering pizza because her mother burnt the food), they all went to bed early because it was the first day back at school after summer vacation

Hotaru lied awake in her new bed, wondering how she'd fit into her new school. She was glad that since Tai and her were twins, they'd be in the same year at school. At least she'd have her brother for company at school.

Right as she felt some relief as that thought, her Ipad vibrated with a message

**" DO NOT forget to take your medications Hotaru! It is essential to regularly take them if you wish to live a normal life with your family. – Prof. T".**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much for reading. This is kinda my first fanfic. I'm a big fan of many of the other stories out there, and thought i'd give my own a short. Reviews are much much much appriciated. I'm hoping to hear any way that i can improve :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

: I don't own digimon

"Right this way sweetie" said a chocolate haired middle aged man, as he held the door open for his jet black hair, pale daughter of 16 years.

"Don't worry about the luggage. Your brother and I will come back and grab them. Your mom has given me strict orders to bring you home as soon as possible." The father said smiling as he and his daughter entered the elevator.

The daughter smiled back. " Oh! You'll be sharing a room with Kari for now. Soon mom and I will start looking for a bigger place to move in to. You'll like sharing with Kari. She's a lot cleaner than your brother Tai. "The man rambled on as they got off the 10 floor and walked to wards the apartment door

They stopped at the door that read "Kammiya" .

The Girl took a deep breath. She was happy that only her father came to pick her up from the academy instead of bringing the whole family. Sure she'd been with her mom and her siblings before, but never had she been with them all at one. Usually her parents would come and stay with her for a day or two. Or her mom would bring one of her siblings for a day visit. Throughout the car ride home, her father did most of the talking, and the girl listened and took in her surroundings. That was the way she liked it. She wasn't much for talking, but she liked to observe those around her. It was the best way to learn about something her professor had told her.

The man opened the door, and led her inside. "Welcome Home Hotaru! "screamed her family, as they pulled her into an embraced. Her sandy haired mother held her on to her even after her siblings had let go. "Oh sweetie, I missed you so much" she said as she kissed her forehead.

" Honey, let Hotaru wash up. She had a long ride home. So did I. How about you make us some tea?" her father said.

" Great, come Hotaru". Said her crazy haired brother, as he grabbed her arm, and guided her towards a room door. Her younger sister fallowed close behind.

"This is our room" said her sister, who was the miniature version of her mother. "I cleaned out half a closet, and we bought a new cupboard. If you need more space just let me know. I'm sure we can move things around" her sister said smiling. Hotaru smiled back. Her sister was a genuinely sweet person hotaru concluded. So was her brother. " I wanted to share a room with you Hotaru, but Kari said I was too stinky and messy that you'd probably suffocate" laughed her brother, as he gave Kari a playful shove.

"The room is wonderful. I really appreciate it. " said Hotaru. It was the first time she'd spoken since she'd arrived home.

Afterward a shower, her sister gave her a tour of the house as her brother and father fetched her luggage from the car. The whole family then started to help her unpack. Which made Hotaru start to feel suffocated and faint. Thankfully Kari noticed and convinced everyone to let Hotaru and Kari unpack alone. Kari then caught Hotaru up to date with her life, and her long time crush, Takeru. They were soon interrupted by tai , who felt left out. Hotaru listened as her siblings gossiped, and teased each other. After dinner (which they ended up ordering pizza because her mother burnt the food), they all went to bed early because it was the first day back at school after summer vacation

Hotaru lied awake in her new bed, wondering how she'd fit into her new school. She was glad that since Tai and her were twins, they'd be in the same year at school. At least she'd have her brother for company at school.

Right as she felt some relief as that thought, her Ipad vibrated with a message

" DO NOT forget to take your medications Hotaru! It is essential to regularly take them if you wish to live a normal life with your family. – Prof. T".

Hotaru woke at the crack of dawn the next day. Back at the academy, the girls all had to wake up at 6 in the morning to do their chores before the start of school. Hotaru climbed down the bunk bed that she shared with her sister, and made it to the bathroom. While running a hot shower, Hotaru thought about how her first day would be. Since she was what they called "gifted" it was decided that she would be placed in advanced classes at school. She wasn't too thrilled about this. She was really hoping to blend in at this new school, and being placed in a gifted class meant she was off to bad start at her goal. It also meant that Tai wouldn't be in the same class.

Hotaru got dressed in her new uniform, and tried to pep talk herself looking into the mirror. However, she couldn't help but think that she looked nothing like the rest of her family. While all of them had brown hair, she had midnight black hair, and was pale as a ghost. She could already imagine all the questions from the other kids when Tai or Kari introduced her as their sister. It was the same questions she would get from the girls back at the academy when her family visited. "Why do you look so different Horatu? " or " Are you adopted?". Hotaru often asked herself these questions, but never had the heart to ask her parents about it.

Once Hotaru had gotten dressed and decided to start make breakfast, the rest of her family woke up. Her father stated that her cooking smelled and tasted wonderful. Her mother stated that Hotaru must have inherited her cooking skills ( this to which Tai snorted milk out of his nose). Tai and Kari fought over the washroom. As Hotaru watched her family, she didn't care she didn't look like the rest of them, because she knew that her family loved her.

The high school wasn't far away from their apartment; it was a decent walking distance. As they walked, Kari talked about joining the year book, and Tai rambled on about soccer, which Hotaru never have liked sports understood nothing about. The siblings were then joined by some of their friends TK , Yolie, and Cody. After being introduced, TK walked hand in hand with Kari ( to which Tai gave the evil eye), and Yolie talked a mile a minute about all the cute guys in school, and her boyfriend Ken. Hotaru was surprised that Yolie and Kari were best friends, considering that their personalities were so opposite. However, Hotaru liked Cody the best. He was quiet, but a thinker just like Hotaru. It was too bad that he didn't attend the same high school , since he was younger.

Tai lead the group to large cherry blossom tree, to where three more people were standing. After being introduced, Hotaru learned that the blond boy was TK's older brother , Matt. Their physical resemblance was striking, but while TK was like the sun, full of hope and joy, Matt was more reserved, like the moon. The girl, Hotaru learnt, was the legendary Sora, who Tai never could stop talking about. She was just as Tai had described her ; kind, athletic, and caring. The red haired boy, was Izzy, and it turned out that he was the same advanced classes as Hotaru.

"Wow Taichi! You sure do have very pretty sisters." Matt said smirking as he shook Hotaru's hand. Hotaru couldn't help but blush.

Tai on the other hand got furious. " Oh no you don't Matt! I already got one Ishida brother with my sister. I can't handle you both!" He said as he stepped in front from of Hotaru. Everybody laughed

"Oh come on tai. You know he's just messing with you" said Sora

"Maybe, but you can never be too careful with these boys!" Tai said, still protectively standing in front of Hotaru

"Izzy , I leave my little sister in your care. You better keep her safe from Matt, and other boys like Matt."

Hotaru thought this was funny because, technically, she was other than Tai by 3 minutes. A fact he never seemed to acknowledge.

"Don't worry about it Tai. Com'on Hotaru, let's go to class. The bell is going ring anyways." Izzy said laughingly

While showing the way to class, Izzy talked about the advanced class teachers, and the areas they had already covered. It turned out that Hotaru had already covered that material and much more. Which didn't surprise Hotaru much because, the academy was popular for their advanced studies.

"So Hotaru, what was the name of your old school? How was it like?" Izzy asked?

Hotaru was surprised at the question. Since leaving her apartment, Hotaru mostly listened, and hadn't talked. Now she was being asked a direct question, and to make it worse, it was by a boy. She had never talked to any male, other than Tai, her father, and the professors at the academy. All she wanted to do was run and hide in the girls washroom

Pull it together Hotaru! You can get through it. Said the voice in her

"uuuummmmm it was an all girl school. The school buildings were old Victorian in structure" she said.

" Wow an all girl school. It must be a new experience for you here then. What was the name? "

" ummmm Professor Tomoe's Academy for gifted girls"

"NO WAY! That's the best school in all of Asia. They start university level calculus and physics in the 11 grade don't they? "

Hotaru nodded her head, she wasn't aware that her academy was that popular

"Oh no wonder, Tai said you could never visit for vacations. Your school is really strict and doesn't give breaks doesn't it. Well this school year is going to be a breeze. You'll properly get offers from universities before you even apply. I hope you don't mind if ask you for help. "

Izzy happily rambled on. Hotaru concluded that for a boy, Izzy was quite pleasant. She liked how he was nice, and made her feel comfortable

As they walked into their class room, Izzy accidently bumped into a tall pale black haired boy.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I was too distracted talking, I didn't see you." Apologized Izzy

" It's ok. I was looking at my chain that I dropped , I didn't notice you either." The boy said as he held up the chain.

" Hi I'm Damien. I just moved to Japan from the US." The boy introduced himself.

However Hotaru wasn't paying attention. She was distracted by the pendant on the boy's chain. It was a half moon, overlapping a sun, with half a star next to it. It was the exact same simple as the birthmark on her ankle which the shapes were so précised, that it could be mistaken as a tattoo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres Chapter 3 **

**Before hand, I would like to thank ****Vigatus for the encouraging comment. Also I watched the Canadian/North American version of digimon so I'm not familiar with the Japanese Names of the characters. Hence, why I call Izzy, Izzy. Peace **

Disclaimer : I do not own digimon

Throughout class, Hotaru couldn't help but wonder about Damien's strange pendant. It was a good thing that she had already covered the material that was being taught in class, because she found it very hard to concentrate. She just wanted the bell to ring so she could get away from the new boy. She didn't know the reason but she felt a strange gravitational force towards him.

_Okay relax Hotaru. Just breathe. It's just a coincidence. Forget about it. DO NOT think about it._ Said the voice inside her head

For the rest of the class, Hotaru willed herself to ignore the attraction she felt towards Damien. She forced the mysterious pendant out of her head. This was one thing Hotaru really liked about herself. The other girls at the academy envied her moon like pale skin, others envied how smart she was, but, Hotaru liked her will power. She liked how she could get herself to forget events she didn't want to remember, and how she could stop obsessing over things, and how she could accept the facts of life in front of her. Hotaru's favorite saying was "curiosity killed the cat'. She was a cat who wanted to live.

All the gifted kids had most of the same classes together. It turned out that Damien , Izzy and herself had all the same classes in the morning. So, Damien had officially joined their group. Izzy had self appointed himself as the official tour guide for the new students. And as the official tour guide, Izzy felt it was his duty to drop Damien off at the library

" **They're going a lot faster than they do in New York. I'm going to have to work really hard to keep up.** " Damien stated with an airy laugh, as the trio headed for the library.

" I'm sure you'll catch the rhythm of it." Reassured Izzy. " What caused the move from America?"

" My parents are originally from Japan, and my grandmother got sick, so we moved here to take care of here. I think my parents were getting home sick as well."

" Were you born in Japan then?" Izzy asked

" Sure was, but we moved when I was less than a month old. What about you , Hotaru? You're new to this school as well right?"

Hotaru looked up at startled at Damien.

She still felt uncomfortable talking to other people, especially Damien. In fact she wished Izzy hadn't volunteer to show Damien the library.

" She's from the prestigious Tomoe's Academy. She's back home with her family now. She got home sick, just like your parents." Izzy answered for her.

Hotaru smiled, relieved with Izzy's answers. Homesick was a better explanation for why she was back home than the actual one.

" And this is the library!" Izzy exclaimed.

With that , Izzy and Hotaru said good bye to Damien and head towards the cherry tree to meet Tai and their other friends.

"Hotaru, I hope you don't mind that answered for you back there. It's just I noticed that you're pretty shy, and thought I'd help you out. Please forgive me if I upset you." Izzy said to Hotaru sincerely

Hotaru looked at the ground

" I actually wanted to thank you Izzy. Most people just think I'm stuck up. I was afraid you'd think that too" She whispered.

She couldn't believe that she had opened up to a boy she met only a few hours ago.

"Don't be silly Hotaru. I understand." Izzy chuckled

And just like that Hotaru had made her very first friend. Soon after Izzy had helped Hotaru settle into a schedule. She felt happier and more complete than she ever had in her life. She'd always wake up earlier than the rest of her family, and make breakfast. Then she would walk to school with her siblings, and meet up with Izzy at the cherry tree. Throughout the school day, Izzy would not leave her side, and sometimes they would be accompanied by Damien. Although Hotaru still felt a strong pull towards Damien that she could not determine why, she found him to be quite amicable. After school, Hotaru would stick around doing homework at the computer lab, while Izzy attended his computer club duties, and then they would meet up with Tai and walk back to the Kammiya's apartment , where much to Tai's surprise, Hotaru would help Izzy with some physics homework. Or mostly Hotaru would re-teach Izzy the day's lesson, and Izzy lay on carpeted floor typing away. This made Tai and Mrs. Kamiya happy, and TK very sad. Tai was happy because if Izzy was in his sisters' room, his younger sister's boyfriend couldn't make any moves on her, and for this very reason, TK was very miserable. Mrs. Kamiya was happy because Izzy being the polite gentleman he was , always offered to try her "unique" recipes. All in all, Hotaru was happy.

"You know people at school think you and Izzy are dating?" Kari said smiling as she combed her hair

It was Tai and Hotaru's birthday, and the Kamiyas' had decided to throw a party at home to celebrate.

"What? Why would they think that?" Hotaru asked blushing. Hotaru being the punctual person she was, had already gotten ready for the party, and helped her parents with the arrangements. Tai as usual was running late, and in turn had made Kari late by making her iron his cloths.

" Well big sister, it's been a month since school started, and I only see you without Izzy by your side when you'r egoing to sleep and when you wake up the next day. Not to mention, Izzy's pretty much been over at our house every day since the start of school. That's more than he's been over all the years Tai and him have been friends." Kari teased, looking at her blushing sister on the mirror. It was nice to see sister so happy, and she was very glad that Izzy was helping in that.

"I'm just teasing you. It was actually Matt who ask Tk to ask me. " Kari stated, deciding to give her sister a free pass. She knew Hotaru was pretty shy, as was Izzy, and it would properly take some time for those two to admit their feelings. It sure took TK some time to ask her out.

"Oh yeah"? Hotaru asked, grateful that her sister didn't press her for an answer, and wanted to find out more.

" Yeah so I told TK, that in order to go out with my sister, his brother would have to stop changing girlfriends every week. And TK was like if only Kar, if only." Kari said laughing.

" If only what?" Tai said as her rushed into the girls' room holding up a red tie.

" Seriously Tai, you need to learn to knock." Kari scolded her brother.

" No time ladies, this is an emergency. I ran out of hair gel, and Sora wants me to wear the tie she bought me, but I don't know how to tie it." He said as he dropped down on the chair.

"ha-ha, Tai cant tie a tie" Hotaru said laughing as she tied his tie.

"haha, that's a lame joke." Tai said smiling. He was happy that his sister was joking around with him. Before, she used to be so formal.

"Actually, I think it's pretty funny." Kari said laughing, as she handed him her hair gel, and offered her mirror.

Tai rolled his eye

"By the way Tai, I think it's so sweet that you're wearing you girlfriend's tie." Kari teased.

"SHES NOT MY GIRL FRIEND!" He tried as he threw a pillow at Kari.

"KAAARI, TAI, HOTARU! Your friends are at the door!" Their dad hollered from the kitchen.

Kari, having been taught basketball by TK, caught the pillow expertly and threw it back at Tai.

" It's the Kamiya Twin Denial" she said shaking her head as she left the room.

"What?" Tai exclaimed " Argh! She messed up my hair!" he exclaimed as he moved closer to the mirror.

Hotaru, knowing what Kari meant, blushed and left the room as well to see who came. Sora, TK and Izzy were being greeted by Kari. _Sora looks really pretty_ Hotaru thought.

As their guest wished Tai and Hotaru happy birthday, their mother came into to living room, and exclaimed "Aww isn't that cute. You're dates came early to your party. OH! I have to take a picture." She said, as she ran to room to get her digital camera.

At this comment, Tai groaned, and Sora, Izzy, and Hotaru mumbled " we're not together", as TK and Kari howled with laughter. Tai shot them a murderous look, which caused the couple to stop laughing out of fear. Hotaru noticed that along with her brother and herself, Izzy and Sora were also a bright shade of red.

Hey Hotaru? " Izzy came up to her when she was in the kitchen pour drinks. " Hi Izzy!" Hotaru smiled

" Listen, can I talk to you in the terrace? I just want to give you your gift before everyone else gets here."

"Go ahead Hotaru," TK said smirking " I'll hand out the drinks"

" uhh ok. Thanks TK". Hotaru fallowed Izzy out to her Terrace.

It was twilight , and the scenery outside was breathtaking. Twilight was Hotaru's favourite time of the day. Everything was just magical. Hotaru and Izzy sat down on the chairs

"This is for you. Open it. " He said as he handed her a navy blue gift bag.

Inside she found a beautiful indigo diary, and a charm bracelet with a crystal triangular prism.

"Izzy it's beautiful. Thank you so much." She said

"There's more" he stated as he gestured inside the bag

She looked inside once again, and found a card. It was a hand painted card, a picture of the earth and the moon. She opened it.

" Hotaru, I have never met anyone quite like you. Without even speaking, you show me that life around us is so beautiful, and there is more to the world than what meets the eye. I know that there a billion thoughts in your head, and nothing would honour me more than to share those thoughts with you. However, until you feel ready to let me in to your mind, I hope you will find condolence in this journal. May this journal be a friend whenever I cannot fulfill my duty. You are lovely and mysterious as the moon. Most importantly you bring joy to my life that I didn't even know I was missing. Happy birthday my mysterious friend. Love Izzy"

Reading this brought tears to Hotaru's eyes. "Thank you so much Izzy!" she said as she whipped her tears and hugged Izzy.

Izzy laughed and hugged her back. "you're welcome"

Hotaru pulled back out of the hug. She was surprised at herself. She usually didn't hug people. She'd hugged her parents, and her siblings, but never had she hugged anyone else. Hugging Izzy felt nice. He was very warm, and he made her feel safe, and like she belonged. The slight wind was about to blow the envelope of the birthday card. Both Hotaru and Izzy put their hands on the envelop to prevent it from flying away. Izzy's hand was now on top of hers. She didn't want to pull her hand away; it felt nice and warm. Hotaru noticed that Izzy didn't want to pull away his hand either

"There you guys are." Called Tai as he peered in to the terrace. "The others are here. Come inside." He said oblivious to the location of his sister's right hand.

Hotaru and Izzy fallowed Tai back into the living room. The rest of their friends had arrived. Davis , Sora and Ken were talking about soccer in the corner of the living which Tai promptly joined. On the couch was Matt, who was being adored by Davis's older sister Jun. Hotaru found Jun to be a source of a headache whenever she was around Matt. Sitting close to them, joking around was Kari, TK, Yolie, Cody, Joe (Who was a year older than Hotaru , and was currently studying to be a doctor), and a new blond girl, who Hotaru did not recognize. Upon seeing her, everybody wished her happy birthday.

"Happy birthday Hotaru! It so great to finally meet you" cried the new girl, as she embraced Hotaru in a hug.

Hotaru couldn't help but think that this girl was gorgeous. She was like a runaway model, simply stunning.

"Let her breath Mimi." Izzy laughed as he placed a hand on Hotaru's back ,as to give her support.

" Don't be jealous Izzy!" said Mimi. She hugged Izzy, and then took his hand and pulled him to the couch. "Come tell me what was so important that you couldn't come pick me up at the airport."

Hotaru watched as the blond beauty place her manicured hands on Izzy's lap , and engaged him in an animated conversation. As she watched that, she felt a feeling she had never felt before. It was like there was a wild fire at the bottom of the stomach, and it got worse as she watched Mimi and Izzy. Unable to bare it any longer, she joined her brother and his "not – girl friend".

" Your friend Mimi is back from America?" she asked Tai quietly.

Sora who overheard this, stated " Yes, she just got in today. She's here for two weeks. I'm so excited!"

She then turned to Tai "don't you think it's nice, that even though Mimi and Izzy are no longer together, they still are such great friends. I kind of have a feeling that Mimi still has feelings for them." Sora told the twins, unaware that her worlds made Hotaru's heart feel like it was drowning.

_Izzy and you are just friends. You shouldn't feel this way. You guys are just friends. He only likes you as a friend. No one can ever compete with gorgeous Mimi. You only like Izzy as a friend. _ Hotaru tried to well herself. Unlike, all the other times that Hotaru was able to well herself not to feel pain, or not to want something, she couldn't shake the jealousy she felt as she watched Mimi and Izzy.

" Time to cut the cake!" her parents shouted as they both carried two cakes into the living room. Hotaru and Tai stood next to each other with Kari at Hotaru's side as everybody sang them happy birthday. Hotaru made a wish and blew out the candles. She was so happy to spend her birthday at home with her whole family , and her loved friends. This was the first birthday party that she could remember. Afterwards she opened her presents. She received jewelry and cloths, and gift cards, all for which she was very grateful, but Kari gave her the most sentimental gift of all. It was a beautiful velvet album consisting of picture of Hotaru and their family from Hotaru's birth to the picture of her and Izzy that Kari took yesterday. After presents and food, the kids decided to play a game Taboo, which Izzy quickly stated he was on Hotaru's team, and to Hotaru's joy , sat next to her the whole time. Hotaru enjoyed her party , thinking it was best time of her life, when the door bell rang.

" I wonder who that could be." Her mom said, as she and her dad went to the door

They came back into the living room fallowed by a tall dark haired man in a trench coat. Her mom was smiling as she lead the man into the living room, and her father sulked in the back. Hotaru's mother was leading the man that had Hotaru so very miserable every Wednesday at the academy, the man that so often haunt her nightmares and thoughts.

"Look who dropped by kids ! It's your uncle Iwao.!"

" Happy Birthday Kids!"

"HOTARU!" Cried Izzy and Tai, as Hotaru fainted on the couch.

Well I hope you guys liked it. I wasn't too sure when Tai's birthday was, so made it a month after school started. More things about Hotaru's past/present/future and about Damien will fallow in the future chapters. Please review, and let me know where to improve. Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

Vigatus: thank you for your review. Hopefully some of your questions will be answered in this chapter.

:KoumiLoccness: I was originally aiming for Matt + Hotaru, but as I started writing, Koushirou +Hotaru turned up. I find them to be more of a couple. Also neither Koushirou or Hotaru have truly realized they have feelings for each other yet. They still on the friendship stage. Also I admit Mimi + Izzy is a great couple, but let's face it ,Mimi with her beauty and charming personality can get any guy she wants, where as Hotaru finds it hard to even let her family in to her heart.

Disclaimer : I do not own digimon

"Hotaru sweetie? Hotaru" called the voices of her mother and father.

Hotaru opened her eyes and blinked, and then slowly sat up in the bed, and looked around at her surroundings. She noticed that she was in Tai's bed. Her mom, dad, Tai were standing anxiously around Tai's bed, and Kari was holding her hand. She turned around to see Izzy and Sora leaning by the door way. Everybody had concerned looks on their face.

" Hotaru dear, how do you feel?" asked her mom, as she touched her forehead.

" I feel exhausted. What happened?" Hotaru asked, trying to remember what happened her self

" I think there was just too much excitement for you sweetie, and then when your uncle came, you fainted. " her mom answered, smiling.

" What!" Hotaru sat up straighter, looking around for her uncle Iwoa

"He left Hotaru. He was leaving town today anyways." Her dad answered, looking straight into her eyes, as if he knew Hotaru feared his elder brother.

"Oh Tai, Kari! Im soo very sorry!" Hotaru said taking Tai's hand in her free hand.

"Huh? Why are you sorry Hotaru?." Tai asked confused

"Because I ruined your party. I'm so sorry Tai!"

"Gosh, Hotaru , you're apologizing to me? I should've taken better care of you. If Izzy wasn't there to break you fall, would've hit your head. Don't apologize Hotaru. You didn't ruin my birthday. spending it with you made it the best birthday ever!" Tai explained, remembering how Kari apologized for fainted from phenomena when playing soccer. _Why are my sisters so a like _

It turned out that their guests had left early to give the Kamiya's some privacy. Sora had remained behind because Tai requested talk to her privately (maybe he finally mastered the courage to ask her out), and Izzy just couldn't go home without knowing Hotaru was alright.

Once everybody left the Tai's room (Tai had carried her from the couch and placed her in his bed because it was a lot easier than climbing up to her bunk bed) , Izzy came up to her.

" You gave me a big scare Hotaru. I was worried. " he simply stated looking into her eyes

"I'm sorry" she said

"Hotaru, when you seen your uncle, you looked so pale. Is anything wrong?"

Hotaru stared back up at Izzy. She really wanted to tell him the truth, but it felt like her voice had left her.

"It's okay Hotaru, you don't have to tell me. Just know I'm here for you ok?" He stroked Hotaru's Hair

Hotaru smiled and nodded. She was truly blessed to have such a good friend like Izzy.

"Get some rest, I'll be by tomorrow". He said, as he sat down on Tai's bed, and pushed some of the loose strands of her hair off her face.

He opened his mouth to say something when Sora and Tai appeared at his door. "Hey Izzy, you ready to go?" said Tai as he grabbed his coat off the floor. Izzy jumped up off his bed. Tai sure seemed to have that effect on boys who liked his sisters.

The trio wished Hotaru goodnight , and advised her to get some rest. Hotaru's mother came by with her medication and a bowl of soup. It was decided that Hotaru would sleep in Tai's bed for tonight. The medication had a partial sedation effect on her.

_Dream_

"_How dare you lie to my face you murderous girl" howled Iwoa as he lashed Hotaru's legs once again_

"_It wasn't me. I swear uncle; I don't know how your dog died. I was only playing fetch with him" mumbled Hotaru in pain as she pushed herself away from angry man. Hotaru was in her uncle's office, on the carpet, for her feet could no longer hold her up. he uncle's face grew red with anger and he raised the whip above his head _

" _DO NOT LIE to me! You did it!" He screamed as he brought the whip down on her once more_

**Hotaru woke up drenched in sweat. She could hear her parents' voices from out in the living room.**

"**I can't believe he had the nerve to show up here." She heard her father whisper in a harsh tone**

"**He's your brother Susumu. You shouldn't have been so rude to him tonight, telling him to leave." Her mother scolded her father.**

" **He's my half brother!" He father stated,. **

" **He took care of Hotaru while she was at the academy. Don't you think he misses her? Ofcourse he would want to see his nieces and nephew. We're the only family he has now."**

"**They're MY children. And there is something wrong. Every time we mention him, or she sees him, Hotaru goes pale. Its like she's frightened of him. Today ,he made her faint Yuuko!"**

" **Don't be ridiculous Susumu. Hotaru is naturally pale. And really honey, its our fault she fainted. She's a recovering girl. We should have been more carefull."**

" **We should've never let her go that school. What kind of father am I, letting my child being taken a way from me."**

" **Oh Susummu. We did it because it was the best thing for Hotaru. That school brought out how talented she is. Now she has a full scholarship to any university of her choosing dear! Plus it had the best medication facilities for her special needs."**

" **No Yuuko. We could've gotten all that here. We should've never separated her from our family."**

" **Oh honey, you know that's not true. Plus your mother and Iwoa lived near. She could see them whenever she wanted."**

_Dream_

"_You will not breathe a word about me to your parents! You hear me girl!" uncle hissed as he grabbed Hotaru's wrist. _

_They were in his brand new car. " He always liks to show off his money to daddy," Hotaru thought. Hotaru wished she could've just walked to see her parents. She hated being anywhere near Iwoa, and the car made her have to sit too close to him_

"_You're parents won't believe you anyways. Who would they believe, a sick, murderous weird girl like you or me. If you tell your parents, then you just upset them for giving birth to a freak like you. Don't be selfish. Protect your parents. What did they do have a demon like you?" He continued hissing menacingly _

_The car stopped in front a grand pair of gates, which hid a humongous ivy covered mansion. Upon it's site, Hotaru's sprits lifted. In that house, were her parents and her siblings, who had come to visit for the weekend. She found the driveway suddenly very long. She couldn't wait to see them. _

"_Remember girl!" the uncle grabbed her wrist really tight, as Hotaru got out of the car. "A word to your parents, and I'll make sure, you never see the old lady again." _

**Hotaru felt a warm hand on her forehead. However she could not open her eyes.**

" **I'm so sorry Hotaru." Her dad whispered, thinking his daughter was asleep.**

"**I should've never let you go. You're my miracle. I should've brought you home sooner. I thought if you were there, my mother wouldn't be lonely. Instead I should've thought about how lonely you'd be staying there all alone. How will I ever make it up to you."**

_Dream_

_An elderly woman, was sitting in a wooden rocking chair. 16 year old Hotaru was crying into her lap. _

"_I'm so sorry love." The old woman cried along with her. " He's always been an angry person. Even as a child. He hates me. He hates me for getting married again, after his father left, and he takes that anger out on you. I was selfish. I wanted you here, so I wouldn't be alone with him. I'm a selfish old woman Hotaru. Could you every forgive me? " The silver haired woman cried. Her tears rolled off her cheek onto Hotaru's midnight hair. _

_Hotaru lifted her head up to look up at her grandmother's face. Her face looked tired, worn, like she had fought a battle all her life. This was not the woman in her father's pictures. The pictures portrayed a young woman, happily married , smiling for the world to see. Hotaru had never seen that smile in person. Her grandmother only gave sad smiles to her; smiles that were filled with guilt. _

"_Don't cry grandma. I'm not mad at you. We'll get through this. I promise! It'll get better." Hotaru said staring into her grandmothers eyes, that seem to go on forever. _

"_No Hotaru." The old woman stated, looking down at her granddaughter. This brave child, bared so much hard ship in order to protect her. It was her duty to protect her granddaughter, not the other way around. "No Hotaru. He will never change. I promise I will get you out of here, even if it's last thing I do."_

**Hotaru woke up again. She could still hear her parents talking in the living room. She briefly wondered what time it was, and if Tai had gotten back home.**

" **I miss her so much Yuuko." Her father said. It sounded like he was crying.**

" **I know honey. I do too. She was more of a mother to me than my own mother ever was"**

"**I can still remember every word of the last conversation we had. She told me she was getting old, and her time was coming near. Remember I laughed and told her she was getting scared for no reason?"**

" **I do" Yuuko stated**

"**Then she said, son, as my dyeing wish, I want you to take Hotaru home at the end of this semester. I was so shocked. I honestly thought she was going crazy."**

" **It's ok honey" Yuuko consoled her husband**

" **and then she died, as soon as Hotaru's exams had finished." Her father's voiced was barely a whisper now. **

_**I hope you enjoyed it I'm on vacation, so new chapter up tomorrow maybe please R&R **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon **

Hotaru wove in and out of sleep in and out of sleep for the rest of the night. At one point, she heard Tai actually screaming with delight that Sora had finally agreed to be his girl friend. When she woke up Sunday morning, she felt much better and rested. Later in the morning, Izzy called to check up on how Hotaru was feeling, and said he couldn't come over because his grandparents came over for a surprised visit. Hotaru's parents decided to take the kids out for lunch as a birthday treat.

They went to brunch place in downtown. The restaurant was pretty crowded with other families, but lucky the Kamiyas didn't have to wait long for a seat. The family of five sat in booth near a window; the parents on one side, and the kids on the other. As soon as they sat down, Tai continued talking about the upcoming soccer game. It was rumored that college scouts were coming to this game, and Tai was hoping to make an impression. Hotaru, looked up from reading the menu when she heard a familiar voice. She noticed Damien sitting tables away. Damien looked up and seen Hotaru staring at him. He smiled and waved hello. Hotaru did the same.

"Who are you waving at Hotaru?" her father asked, as he turned around to see who it was. Since Iwoa's visit last night, he was feeling more protective of his daughter than usual. At the same time, a blond haired man, who it was sitting at Damien's table turned around to see who his son was waving at.

"Akihiro?" Susumu whispered, frowning, unable to believe his eyes.

" Akihiro?" Yuuko said again, looking at her husband. She then turned around herself.

Akihiro must have said something himself, because his blond haired, green eyed wife had turned around, smiling. "Yuuko?" she said, as she got up, and walked towards the Kamiya's table.

"Emiko!" Yuuko squealed like a teenage school girl.

The two women, squealed and embraced half-way between the two tables. Their husbands shook hands with each other. Emiko, then requested for a table big enough for the two families to sit together. The four children stared at their parents in disbelief. Hotaru noticed that the wives seemed over joyed at this meeting, but the husbands did not share the same enthusiasm.

Emiko hugged all three of Yuuko's children, and Yuuko hugged Damien. Susumu however did not leave his eldest daughter's side. At the table, he sat her down between himself and Tai.

"So tell me Emi, what are you doing here?" Yuuko asked, taking her friend's hand.

" We moved Yuuko! I missed Japan too much." Explained Emiko. "Besides Aki's mother has gotten frail, so we thought it would be better if we took care of her, rather than putting her in a retirement home you know? Oh Susumu, I heard about your mother. I'm so sorry for your loose. I wish I could've met her one more time."

" She died happily." Susumu stated, this fact was his one only console. "Hotaru, how do you know Damien?" Susumu asked his elder daughter.

" uuumm, he's in my class." Hotaru stated, baffled by her father's serious tone. Susumu was usually a happy go lucky person, who always treaded his children like his friends. It was even him who told Tai to man up and ask Sora out.

" How do you know each other dad?" Damien asked his father. Akihiro mirrored the same serious face that Susumu wore.

Instead of Akihiro, Emiko answered. " Your dad and Hotaru's parents grew up in the same village hunny. It's actually because of Hotaru's parents that I met your father. Your dad and Susumu were childhood friends. I became fast friends with Yuuko when I came to visit my cousin, and she introduced me to your dad." Emiko said, smiling at Yuuko, remembering the days of her youth.

"Are these the people we looking for last weekend ?" Damien asked his father. He found it odd that his father, normally a very talkative person, was being strongly silent. Especially when he had just been reunited with his childhood friend.

"Yes, but I didn't know they lived in Odaiba."

"You were looking for us?" Yuuko asked

"Actually, we were looking for Iwoa." Emiko answered. She then put an arm around her son, " You see, we finally told Damien the truth about his adoption. He wanted to find out as much as possible about his birth parents, and since Iwoa was the only person I could think of to help us. He does have connections in high places."

"You told him he was adopted" Susumu directed the question at Akihiro.

"Emi told him." He simply stated, staring back at Susumu.

" I thought he deserved to know the truth." Emi said, looking at Yuuko, hoping her friend could understand what her husband could not.

Yuuko nodded to show that she did understand, and hugged her friend. She wish she hadn't lost touch with her friend, she could've helped Emi through making the difficult decision to tell her only child the truth.

The two families continued to talk throughout their meal. They caught up on what was going on with their kids, their jobs, and the friends they both knew. It was mostly the woman talking, their husbands remained silent. Susumu sat like a protective mother bear near Hotaru, and Hotaru noticed Akihiro glancing at her every now and then.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you yesterday." Emiko said to Yuuko. " I just thought, somewhere in this city, she's celebrating her twins' birthday."

"It was your birthday yesterday?" Damien asked

" Yes" Hotaru and Tai answered together.

" It was my birthday too." Damien stated

Susumu shot a murderous look at Akihiro.

**So the restaurant scene isn't over yet. I just thought I'd post this up because I don't have time to write any more today. I hope you guys liked it. Please R&R **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6. I know it's short and after long time, but I'm starting chapter 7 soon.**

**Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer : I do not own digimon**

" My birthday was yesterday too." Damien stated

The Kamiya children and Damien discussed the concidence of this incident, while their mothers watched them in wonder. No one noticed the looks on the two older men.

" I should make sure there is enough money for the parking" Susumu said, as he excused himself from the table

" I should probable check as well." Damien's father said, as he too stood up, and fallowed Susumu out of the restaurant.

Once they were outside, the pair glanced around at their surrounding and hurried towards where they had parked their car.

" DID YOU TELL YOUR SON EVERYTHING?" Susumu snapped at the other man

" No, No, I didn't tell him anything. Emi thought he should know the truth about being adopted. That's all he knows."

Susumu grunted.

" He only knows what Emi knows, Susumu. We have nothing to worry about."

" Nothing to worry about? You brought your son to Japan, He's in my daughter's class, and he's looking for his birth parents. Do you know how dangerous that is for everyone? " Susumu said as he glared at his childhood friend.

" I have it under control , Susumu." Akihiro muttered. He too was starting to lose his patience. It wasn't like it was his idea to come to Japan.

"Your son is looking for Iwoa, Aki! Don't you think he's getting a bit too close?"

" Emi knew Iwoa was the one that helped with the adoption. So she told Damien that. Even if Damien does find Iwoa, he'll never get any information out of Iwoa." Aki said, trying to calm his friend.

" I'm not too sure about that anymore. Ever since mother's death, Iwoa has been more sinister than usual. It was out of fear that I had Hotaru brought back home."

With the mention of Hotaru, Aki's face went soft. The last time he had seen Hotaru was the day she was born. She was so tiny, and fragile, but looked up at him with eyes of an old woman.

" Hotaru, she doesn't know anything?" Aki asked Susumu, already knowing the answer.

Susumu's anger seemed to have vanished too. He was emphasizing with his friend now.

" No Aki, she doesn't, and I would like to keep it that way. I hope you I understand, I will do anything to protect my family."

" I do."

The men then checked the parking meter, and returned to their families. Even though, both felt relieved after their conversation, they both felt uneasy with their families reuniting.

Hotaru noticed that the two older men were silent. What bothered her more, was every time she looked at Akihiro, she got the same feeling she had when she first met Damien. Akihiro's eyes were oddly familiar to Hotaru, yet she couldn't pin point where she had seen them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7 **

**This chapter is dedicated to ****KoumiLoccness ; I think you know why . I really do appreciate all your feed back**

** Vigatus : spoiler alert, yes she is. But there is a big story behind what happened. Which I'll reveal soon. I hope you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own digimon**

" Damien from class?" Izzy asked Hotaru as he spun around in the computer chair in her room.

Izzy had come over the day after, and the Kamiya children were filling him in on the events of brunch.

"Yeah." Tai answered as he sat on the floor of the girl's room, playing with a tennis ball. " Apparently, our parents knew each other before we were even born."

" Mom invited them over for dinner next week, but Damien's dad said he'd get back to us. " Kari said. She was on her D3, consistently texting TK

Izzy looked over at Hotaru. She definitely looked a lot healthier from the last time he seen her, but now she had the look she had when she was deep in thought. Izzy would bet his lap top that it was about Damien. He noticed that Hotaru was pretty uncomfortable around Damien, but didn't know how to approach her about it. The meeting with Damien's family must have really upset her.

" Kids! Your friends' are at the door!" Yuuko called from kitchen.

Kari hurried out to let them in. The digidestined had decided to meet up with at Tai's house to discuss what to do during Mimi's stay in Japan. Normally, the meetings would be held at Izzy's house, but Tai was feeling rather lazy, and asked everyone to come over to his place instead.

"Hi guys!" Mimi greeted, as she entered the girls' room.

Hotaru noticed that Mimi once again looked simply gorgeous with her blue skinny jeans, and frilled pink top. Mimi glided over to where Izzy was sitting and sat on the table. Her knees occasionally rubbed Izzy's elbows. Hotaru looked away, and went to sit next to Tai.

" So guys , I have 15 days of vacation left, and I don't plan on wasting a minute of it! We should plan things we want to do."

"You know Mimi, some of us actually have school and other commitments." Izzy said shaking his head fondly at Mimi. No matter how much time had passed, Mimi always remained the same.

" Jeeze Izzy, I'm not asking you guys to cut school. Although if any of you do cut, call me please. I get so bored when you guys are at school. I'm just saying all the computers in the school won't crash if you missed a few computer club meetings." Mimi teased Izzy as she ruffled his hair.

Hotaru looked straight at her shoes. This was not left unnoticed by Mimi or Kari.

" So, -" Mimi continued " the day before I leave, I'm throwing a big party at my house. And its formal wear, so you're going to get dressed up, SORA and TAI." She said as she glared at her two best friends, who both hated getting dressed up. No wonder they're perfect for each other.

" Which means we have to go shopping!" Mimi squealed in delight. At this, Yolie clapped her hands celebrating and Sora groaned.

" Also, I like to go to the carnival, and we're all going to Matt's concert, and on a picnic to the digiworld, and – " Mimi rambled on.

"Hold on Mimi." Izzy interrupted. " We can't go to the digital world."

" Why not? " Mimi asked, worried there was a new problem in the digital world that her friends had not filled her in on.

" Well, Hotaru doesn't have a digivice. So we can't go have a picnic there." Izzy explained. Mimi noticed that his gaze did not shift from Hotaru's face.

" No, no!" Hotaru objected. " I don't want to stand in the way. Please, I hope you all will go. " Mimi had to strain her ears just to hear the shy girl.

Everyone opened their mouth to object to what Hotaru said, when Mimi simply stated " Nonsense Hotaru. We're not going anywhere without you. We'll just bring the digimon to the real world."

Hotaru smiled at Mimi. _Not only is she gorgeous , she's also very kind._ Hotaru thought.

" Well now that's settled, we need to go shopping!" Mimi stated

" Now?" Sora asked, as she sulked into Tai's shoulders

"Yes , Now!" Yolie cried, as she jumped up. " Come' on Ken, you need a new shirt." The purple haired teenager pulled her boy friend up with her.

" If I'm going, you're going too Tai!" Sora said, as she looked stubbornly at Tai. Tai knew he had no chance at winning this argument

" TK?" Kari asked, flashing her charming smile at TK.

" Sure Kar. Maybe you can pick out a new hat for me."

" Are you going to go too Hotaru?" Izzy asked her.

" Of course she is! " Mimi answered for her, as Hotaru smiled in agreement.

" then, I'll guess I'll come too. Trigonometry trivia can wait." Izzy stated, as Hotaru laughed. She's beat him at that game five times in a row last week alone.

Mimi frowned. In all the years that she and Izzy had been dating, he never once volunteered to go to the mall with her.

" Well, if you're all going, I guess the rest of us might as well come along." Cody stated, as he too stood up.

" Maybe I'll see a hot girl, and her number." Davis said to Matt

_MIMI'S POV_

_She remembered when she first met Izzy summer camp. He was a short red haired kid, who had his lap top glued to him. During their first adventure in the digital world, Izzy awed her with his intelligence, and his logical approach. They never had much to bond over because they were too different. While he was logical, and cautious, she was spontaneous and loved to explore. They even had different likes and hobbies. Izzy's idea of fun was stay at home, upgrading his computer, and playing trigonometry trivia. Mimi liked to shopping, dancing, and to have an adventure. She always feared that Izzy thought she was too dumb._

_That all changed towards the end of middle school, when Izzy told her about searching for information about his biological parents. He wanted to find out more about them, but didn't want to hurt his parents by asking. Through this quest, Mimi discovered a whole new side to Izzy. He was sensitive , and vulnerable. When he was alone with Mimi, he liked to try new things. Slowly, but surely Mimi started to fall in love with the computer nerd. He made her feel more complete. She feared that Izzy wouldn't return her feelings. She had never been in that situation before, and she didn't know how to handle it. To her surprise, a week before they were finished middle school, Izzy kissed her and asked her to be his girl friend. _

_Mimi had watched shows on TV where they described kisses to be magical and seem like they could move the world. She always thought that was just made up, to emphasize the romance of the two characteristics. Then Izzy kissed her, and it was every bit magical as Mimi heard. Mimi had yet to feel that with anyone other than Izzy. Once they started dating, Mimi was scared that Izzy would find her too dump, or too boring. But that never happened. Izzy found Mimi's ignorance to be refreshing, and told her, and once she knew about something, he loved how she gave it her whole heart. He told her that she always made her want to try new and different things._

_Things were going great, and Mimi was happier than she had ever been, when her dad suddenly got a promotion to America. Mimi was devastated, but it was Izzy that convinced her that that everything was going to be ok. He set her computer up so she could skype and talk to her friends whenever she wanted. He told her not to worry about the distance, and they would make it work. After her move , everything was going fine, just like how Izzy had said it would be. Until she met Michael. _

_Michael was movie star handsome. All her American friends kept saying they would make a great couple. They also had the same interests, and he made her laugh all the time. She didn't have to worry about being seen as superficial or materialistic, and Izzy was across the pacific ocean whereas Michael was right across the street. Regardless of how hard she tried, she started to have feelings for Michael. _

_Determined to be honest and fair to Izzy, she took a trip over to Japan, and explained the situation to Izzy. At first he was disappointed and mad. Mimi felt devastated, having lost Izzy as a friend. However, before her flight back to America, Izzy asked to meet up with her. He excused himself for walking out on Mimi the other day because he was upset. He said he understood he feelings, and thanked her for being honest. He wished her all the best, and hoped that they could remain friends. _

_Mimi was happy as she boarded the plane but found that she soon was miserable. All she could think about was Izzy. Needless to say, the relationship with Michael didn't last for long, and they remained good friends. Even though Izzy said they'd remain friends, Mimi talked to him significantly less. She went from talking to him more than 3 times a day, to barely 3 times a month. She missed him terribly. Breaking up with Izzy was the biggest mistake of her life. _

_She wanted let Izzy know that she made a mistake, and that she wanted him back, but she was just too scared to approach him. She thought maybe if she gave him time, he'd come back to her on his own. And so she waited. She went out on a few dates, but she never felt the way she did when she was with Izzy. Plenty of guys at her high school had feelings for her. Some of her friends were jealous because the guys they liked had crushes on Mimi. Mimi had always encouraged those guys to go for her friends. This helped her get her nick name "Cupid". Mimi knew that her soul mate was Izzy, and even though Izzy hadn't come back to her yet, she felt some hope in knowing that Izzy never had feelings for anybody else. She had made up her mind that on this visit to Japan, she would explain herself to Izzy, and hopefully win him back._

_And then she met Hotaru. Her Izzy was a completely different person when he was with Hotaru. Mimi noticed how protective he was of her, and how he always kept looking at her. Sora had told her that nothing was going on between Izzy and Hotaru , but she wasn't too sure. Mimi had to admit, Hotaru was a pretty girl. She had an innocent glow to her. Mimi could definitely see the appeal she towards Izzy. If it was any other guy, Mimi would jump at the chance to hook Hotaru up with him, but this was her Izzy. Mimi knew she wasn't a self-fish person. She always put the happiness of her friends and family first. But this was Izzy. He was more than family and more than a friend. She just hoped Hotaru was right about not wanting to stand in the way. Mimi was never going to let Izzy go again. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I don't own digimon**

Hotaru waited the large cherry tree after school for her friends. Everyone was meeting up to go to the movies with Mimi. Shopping with Mimi the day before turned to be a new experience for Hotaru. She had never gone shopping with a bunch of friends before. Although they didn't get much purchasing done, they had a lot of fun. Hotaru was the first to arrive at the meeting place, because everybody else had after school activities to attend to. Usually Hotaru would tag along with Izzy to computer club, but lately she felt like she could maintain some distance between Izzy and herself. She had this unshakable feeling that he was going to break her heart. Even though Hotaru was used solidarity, she missed Izzy's company.

"Hotaru?" Hotaru turned around to see who called her

"What are you still doing here? " Damien asked. Damien was still in dark green uniform, and was accompanied by his father.

"How are you Hotaru? " Aki asked concerned, as he put one arm over his son's shoulder.

Seeing them together, Hotaru saw striking resemblance to each other. Damien had the same eyes and nose as Aki. Hotaru could hardly believe Aki wasn't Damien's biological father. They looked pretty similar.

" I'm good uhh-" Hotaru wasn't sure how to address Damien's dad. Should she call him doctor or uncle?

" I'm just waiting for my friends. What about you too?" she asked

"Dad was here to see the principle. After this semester I'm going back to America." Damien shot a glance at his dad. He was pretty upset about his father's sudden decision. Even though his father reasoning behind this decision was logical, Damien still didn't want to abandon his search, or leave his grandmother.

" You see Hotaru, Damien is going to Yale or Princeton, and He's more likely to get into these prestigious school if he were to apply to back home." Aki explained to the younger girl.

" Ohh I see."

"What are your plans Hotaru? Damien tells me that you could go to any university you want. You should apply to the Ivy leagues as well." Aki inquired.

" I haven't decided yet, but I want to stay close to my family. I'll probably go where Tai goes, or somewhere close to home." Hotaru explained.

Aki smiled in response. Aki wanted the best for Hotaru, and he was sure that going to an Ivy league College would be the best. He'd have to talk to Susumu about that later on.

"Hey Hotaru!" Matt said panting as he suddenly came next to her.

"uhh Hi Matt." Hotaru greeted in return.

Matt extended his hand to Damien and Aki. "Hi, I'm Matt. A friend of Hotaru's."

Damien and Aki shook his hand and introduced themselves. Aki looked at Matt suspiciously. He was a very handsome boy. He had ocean blue eyes, a few shades lighter than Hotaru, and locks of blond hair. He didn't like leaving Hotaru alone with this boy. The boy had a guitar strung to his back. Musicians were always bad new as far as Aki was concerned. What was Susumu doing, letting Hotaru be friends with a musician.

" We should get going." Damien said to the two teenagers. "Doesn't your shift at the hospital start soon dad?"

"Well I have some time. We can stay with you Hotaru until your friends arrive." Aki stated.

"Actually everyone is waiting for us at the soccer field. I just came to get Hotaru because she doesn't have a cell phone." Matt explained

The four departed ways, with Aki shaking his head grumpily.

_She doesn't even have a cell phone. What is Susumu thinking?_

"Finally they're here!" Cried Mimi from the bleachers. Mimi was sporting a white short shorts and a baby blue tank top.

The gang had gathered at the soccer field. Sora, Tai, Davis, Ken , Kari, TK, and Yolie were kicking the soccer ball around while the others sat on the bleachers watching. Jyou had gotten out of school early that day as well, but was reading a huge boring text book. Mimi, Cody and Izzy were sitting close by, teasing Jyou.

"They sure do make a cute couple." Sora said, as she stopped the soccer ball with her foot and looked up at her two approaching friends.

"Don't even think that!" Cried Tai, giving Sora a gentle playful shrug, and then turned around and gave the younger blond brother a dead stare. TK who was holding Kari's hand, suddenly dropped it while Kari howled with laughter. Everybody else joined in on the laughter while Izzy looked away. This did not go unnoticed by Mimi. _I'll have to make my move soon_ She thought

"What's so funny?" Matt asked as he approached closer.

"Nothing " Grumbled Tai as he picked up the basket ball. " Let's get going."

After the movie the gang, went out for dinner. It was a relief for the Kamiya kids because now they didn't have to go home and be their mother's guinea pigs. Since it was a beautiful evening, the gang decided to walk home. Tai, Sora, Davis lead the group discussing strategy for their next soccer game. They were followed by Cody, Jyou, Ken and Yulie, who were talking rather animatedly about a medical procedure that Yulie had seen on television. Fallowing them were TK, Kari and Matt.

"So Matt," Kari started "how come you lied to those two girls, saying you taken when they gave their numbers?" Kari asked, suspicious and surprised at the older blonds' recent behavior.

"Well young Kamiya," Matt said as he ruffled her young teen's hair " I didn't want to hurt their feelings by saying I wasn't interested."

"What's wrong with them?" Kari asked confused. "They very pretty and they seemed nice too."

Matt shrugged. " I just wasted interested."

"Since when do you miss out on a pretty girl's number." TK asked as he playfully poked his older brother.

Matt gave a mischievous smile to the young couple. "It was actually your girlfriend's idea." He stole a side glance at Hotaru who was walking behind him with Izzy and Mimi. Hotaru neither noticed Matt's conversation or him looking at her, because she was too deep in a conversation with Izzy about the upcoming awards ceremony.

"so everyone is going to the awards ceremony?" Mimi asked.

Izzy stopped talking and took a deep breath. He had forgotten that Mimi didn't know about it.

"Pretty much Meems." He said. " It's for outstanding youths in Japan. Hotaru, Ken and I are supposed to receive awards for academic achievements. Sora has been nominated for best upcoming tennis player, and Matt's band was hired because they wanted hip entertainment for us young people. So naturally Yolie, Kari, Tk and Tai are coming as family. I invited Cody and Davis since I had extra tickets. Jyou couldn't come because he has an exam that day."

Mimi was very proud of her friends for their accomplishments, but she very badly wanted to be there to see them be publicly acknowledged for it.

"Mimi," Hotaru said, as she took Mimi's hand. "I have an extra ticket. Would you come as apart of my family? I would be honored if you would."

Mimi was taken back. She knew Hotaru was kind, but this gesture bought tears to her eyes.

"Oh Hotaru! I would be honored. Thank you for asking." She said as she smacked Izzy across the head.

"Hey!" Izzy said, "You surprised me with your visit, or else I would've saved a ticket for you." He said defending him self

" So Hotaru, what are you going to wear? Did you see anything you liked yesterday?" Mimi asked

Hotaru shook her head. "Nothing really. I want it to be something special, but comfortable too."

"You should look at some designer clothing." Mimi stated

Hotaru shook her head. " It'll be too expensive. My parents are already looking for a bigger house since I moved back. I don't want to hassle them." Hotaru explained

"It'll be free if it were by Mimi." Mimi winked. " I heard she makes excellent evening gowns."

"Oh Mimi, I couldn't possibly ask you for that. It'll be too much work, and you're supposed to be on vacation." Hotaru claimed, deeply touched by Mimi's offer.

"Nonsense! As you said Hotaru, I'm family. If I can't make a dress for my sister, who else can I make it for? Plus I absolutely love making dresses, so not work at all. And you have the perfect figure, you'll make my dresses look more fabulous." Mimi said. Refusing to take no for an answer.

Hotaru nodded in surrender. "Perfect! Why don't you come over now, so I can get your measurements?"

"I'd love too, but my parents won't let me go anywhere alone. I need either Tai or Kari to come with me." Hotaru mumbled , slightly embarrassed by her parents over protectiveness.

"That's even better. Why don't all the girls come over to my house tonight? I can get all your measurements so all of you will be wearing piece by Mimi on awards night. We can have a sleep over!" Mimi said to everyone

The girls nodded in approval, excited in the change of plans.

"Can we come too?" TK asked sheepishly.

" Not a chance!" Laughed Mimi as she ruffled the younger boy's hair.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9. I hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.**

The girls were in Mimi's grandmother's house, where she was staying during her vacation. It was a small cottage like house, covered with ivy, located in a quiet suburban neighborhood. The girls had to walk two blocks from the bus stop to the house. The neighborhood was mostly inhabited with elderly person, since this was one of the quietest neighbor hoods in all of Japan. The streets were quite, with minimal traffic.

Like Mimi, her grandmother had a liking for the colour pink. The girls were gathered in the basement of the house that Mimi had turned into her room. The walls, the bed cover, and the carpet were various shades of pink. The wall above the fireplace were lined with various pictures of Mimi and her family and friends. At a corner of the room an army of manikins stood , sporting various pieces of clothing that Mimi was working on. Hotaru and the two younger teens sat on Mimi's pink been bag chairs, watching the Notebook, while Sora bombarded Mimi with questions regarding her fashion projects. For a tomboy, she sure was interested in fashion. Mimi had already gotten the measurements and had decided on fabric and chosen a rough design for the younger two girls. This left Kari and Yolie free to watch movies.

"Alright Hotaru! Your turn." Sora said as she came over to where Hotaru was sitting. Mimi flashed Hotaru an encouraging smile while holding up the measuring tape. Hotaru walked over to the corner Mimi had set aside for working. Sora fell into the seat Hotaru had previously occupied, exhausted from standing and turning to Mimi's every whim.

"Hold out your arms Hotaru." Mimi stated as she started taking measurements. She noticed that not only did Hotaru have good moon-light skin, the girl was also very thin. Hotaru found it awkward to have some this close to her personal space.

" Hotaru?" Mimi asked, looking up at Hotaru's dark blue eyes.

" Yes?" Hotaru replied, her arms were slightly aching from holding them up.

"What's going between you and Izzy?" Mimi bluntly asked. She was never one for beating around the bush.

" What do you mean?" Hotaru asked. She was certainly uncomfortable now. Not once in her life had anyone talked to Hotaru about a boy. In her old school, there were no boys, and girls never told her about their boy problems because she was not close with any of the girls.

Mimi took a deep breath. She sincerely hoped this conversation wouldn't ruin the new friendship she had just established with Hotaru. Honestly was always the best policy.

" Are you guys secretly dating? Do you have feelings for Izzy?"

Hotaru felt her face getting red. She knew the answer for the 1st question, but didn't know how to respond to the latter. _Did she have feelings for Izzy?_ She enjoyed spending time with him. She was comfortable around him, and felt at ease. She didn't have to over think, or be scared. Izzy helped her to get out of her shell a little bit. But, did she like him more than a friend? Was she only feeling the way she felt, because he was the only boy outside her family to be this close with her. She was confused and she didn't want to lie to Mimi, whose friendship she valued.

" We're not secretly dating." Hotaru began to explain. "We uhh –"

Mimi noticed how uncomfortable Hotaru was, and felt terrible for putting her in this position. Mimi decided to explain her situation to Hotaru, and then let Hotaru decide.

" Izzy and I dated, " Mimi began. Mimi told her story to Hotaru. She told Hotaru things she's only told Sora, her best friend of almost 10 years. She even told things, that Mimi couldn't even admit to herself. It was surprisingly easy to talk to Hotaru. Mimi found that Hotaru was a great listener, and she was empathic, and Mimi knew she would not judge her.

" and it hurts so much, because sometimes he hardly looks at me, or it feels like he's talking to me like he's annoyed." Mimi finished feeling relieved she got all that emotional stress off her chest.

Hotaru embraced Mimi in a tight hug. She had no idea Mimi, who always appeared to be confident and in control, felt these insecurities. Hotaru only knew Izzy for a few months, but Mimi had known him since childhood, and had loved him for the most of it. _They belong together_ Hotaru thought, and she was going to do everything in her power to make sure Izzy saw how much Mimi loved him.

"Don't worry Mimi." Hotaru said, look at her new friend's chocolate brown eyes. " I'll help you in any way I can to get Izzy back."

Mimi stared at Hotaru in disbelief. In front of her stool a girl she met only a few days ago, who just pushed away any feeling she had, in order to help Mimi with her love. Whether or not she got izzy back this vacation, Mimi knew she gained herself a great friend in Hotaru.

" Bad news Mimi." Kari said as she turned off her mobile phone. Mimi and Hotaru looked questioningly at Kari.

" My mom says she wants me and Hotaru to come home to sleep. Tai is on his way over to pick us up." Kari explained as she started to gather her belongings.

" What? Why?" Mimi cried as she pouted at the Kamiya sisters. Her sleep over wouldn't be as fun without the sisters there, and Mimi was dying to ask Kari the details on TK.

" I'm not sure. She just said my dad wants us home." Kari shrugged. Hotaru had gathered sweater and handbag as well.

" Don't worry Mimi." Hotaru said, taking her new friend's arm in her hand. The strawberry blond girl smiled at her new friend. " We'll come over tomorrow, and we'll come up with a plan to knock Izzy into his senses." Hotaru comforted Mimi.

" Oh fine. But I'm not happy with this at all." Mimi stated, hugging her new friend.

Kari's cell rang yet again.

"It's Tai." She said as she answered it.

" are you serious?" she laughed into the phone. The other four girls looked at the youngest one.

" only you would do that Tai! Okay, fine. We'll meet you there." She said shaking her head as she hung up.

" He's at the McDonald's down the street, and he says the line is too long. He claims he was just too famished to pick us up first. So we're going to meet him there instead." Kari explained, still smiling at her brother.

"Stupid Tai!" Sora said fondly at her boyfriend. The other girls laughed.

It had just gotten dark when the two sisters left Mimi's home. They were glad that they each brought a sweater because there was a slight chill in the air. The McDonalds that their brother was in was two blocks away from where Mimi's house was. Mimi lived in a quiet neighborhood, unlike the noise apartment complex that the sisters lived in. The silence was comforting, and the pair enjoyed their walk. There was a full in the sky that night, and –as Hotaru noticed- it seemed particularly big and bright. Hotaru wished that their neighborhood was as quite like this. It was a nice place for an evening walk.

Kari was updating Hotaru about how a girl in the cheerleading squad with her was pretty upset that Matt had turned down a date with her, when a dark blue Beemer pulled up to where they were walking.

"Hataru? Hikari?" A voice inside the car called. Hotaru cautiously took a step back, as Kari stepped closer to see who it was. The car parked at the sidewalk, and Damien stepped out of the car and walked towards the two sisters. He spun his car keys on his index finger as he walked over to the sisters.

" Hey there Damien!" Kari greeted happily, as her elder sister muttered a "hello"

" What are you two doing here at this time?" He asked.

Kari explained the situation , laughing at her brother during the process.

"That sure seems like Taichi." Damien said shaking his head. Tai was known around school for his never ending appetite.

Just as he said this, there was a loud noise behind him. Three drunken men had just stumbled onto Damien's car. The tallest of the trio was lying on the hood of the car, as his other two friends laughed uncontrollably at him.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Damien shouted furiously at them. Hotaru started trembling. She felt strange, and a feeling of doom had swept all over her.

The drunk man lying on the hood of the car slowly lifted his head up and looked at Damien and the sisters. His eyes were blood red, and the odor of alcohol mixed with sweat radiated off him.

" Well, well, well." He sneered as he pushed himself of the car, and faced his friends. "looks like We have a rich boy, and two princess." He said, as he eyed Damien, who stood in front of the two sisters in a protective stance. The drunk's eyes then moved to Kari who stood behind Damien. Her hands were in a fist, and she looked pissed off, ready to fight if needed. He found her fierceness hot. Finally the drunk looked at Hotaru, who stood close behind Kari. This girl was much paler, and she looked sick, as if she was ready to faint. _She must be very scared_ Thought the drunk.

"Let's have some fun" He whispered to his two friends. His friends snickered in agreement.

"So rich boy, what are you doing here? Trying to make some more money out of these girls?" The leader jeered.

The drunken trio walked around the car, towards Damien and the sisters. He stumbled as he got on to the sidewalk. Kari grabbed Hotaru's hand, and took a step back. _ I'm so stupid! We should've waited at Mimi's house_ Kari thought.

_How am I going to protect both of them? _ Damien wondered, while desperately hoping a car or person would drive by soon.

" Hmmmm Jerry. I bet he payed for this car by pimping." The fatter of the three said as he juggled the beer bottle he was holding.

Damien heard Kari hiss at that comment. If the girls weren't there, Damien would have punched the guy so hard that his teeth fell out for saying what he said. However, he had to get the girls safely out of there, so he'll have to keep his anger in check for now.

" What's the matter sweetie? " The tall one said looking at Kari, stepping closer, as Damien and the sisters stepped back. Kari wanted to punch the guy in the face, while Hotaru looked paler than a ghost.

"You don't like to publish what you do? " He said looking Kari up and down

"Shut the hell up." Kari snapped, wishing Gatomon was there. She'd teach those morons a lesson they'd never forget.

" Tell you what." The leader said, as he halted. His two goons, gently bumped into him, being too drunk to have their reflexes work properly. " We'll let you and the pretty lady in pink go," he said , jerking his head towards Kari " if you let us have some fun with the pale one in the back."

Hotaru went stiff. She's seen many movies like this, and it never ended well for the girls. Hotaru wished she was strong like her brother, or at least had a digimon there to protect them. Kari stepped in front of her sister. They'll hurt her sister over her dead body.

" I think it's a very fair deal." The drunk leader explained, grinning to show his yellow teeth. " She looks like she's going to drop dead any moment. You won't be making any money with her."

PHOW!

The drunk leader feel backwards on the ground; his two goons hovered over him astounded. Damien, who had been working hard to keep his cool, had just dropped kicked the drunk man in the face. The man's face was now oozing with blood.

"RUN" Damien cried, as he grabbed Hotaru's hand and ran as fast as he could. All he had to do was get to the main intersection, which was a block away. With the crowd there, they would be safe.

" Go get them you fools!" He heard the leader cry.

"Shit!" Damien heard Kari whisper, as he turned around to see what happened. Kari was on the ground, grabbing her ankle, her face scrunched up in pain.

" I tripped on that crack! My ankle! I can't move it.!" Kari cried desperately. Damien bent over, wondering how fast they could go if he carried her on his back. The three goons were close by.

"Slow down boys" The leader called, as he pulled himself off the ground. Blood still dripped from his nose. He whipped it with his sleeve. " It looks like they won't be going anywhere."

"Shit !shit! shit! " Damien cursed. He highly doubted that he could take care of all three of the drunks, and there was a high possibility that those low lives would target Hotaru or Hikari. Damien was lost at what to do.

**Trust yourself, Hotaru.** Hotaru heard a voice deep within her. She felt a warm feeling spread all over her from.

"Holy shit!" the third goon exclaimed, looking at Hotaru.

Kari and Damien turned around to see what the drunk was talking about. Hotaru stood tall behind them, walking towards the three goons. She looked paler than normal, almost translucent. Yet she didn't' look scared. In fact, she looked healthier than Kari had even seen her. Her jet black hair danced in the breeze, her eyes bright and focused. It was impossible to say this was the girl that looked like she would faint any moment 5 minutes ago.

" What happen princess?" The leader jeered at Hotaru, fascinated, that this little girl was walking towards him. " Did you pop a little Viagra?"

Hotaru walked passed Damien and Kari. "That was a stupid joke imbecile!" Hotaru said , staring straight at the drunk leader. Her voice was deeper than normal, and radiated out of her. " You are a coward, and a nuisance to society!" She said as she approached closer to him.

Kari stared with disbelief at her sister. What was her sister thinking? She was going to get herself killed!

" How dare you call me a coward!" The drunken leader screamed. IT was time to teach these kids some manners. He raised a hand to hit Hotaru.

Kari closed her eyes in fear, while Damien stood staring , unable to move by shock. With such swift movements that no naked eye could see, Hotaru crumbled the man's arm, and left him on the floor shrieking in pain. The fat drunk then ran towards Hotaru, cussing profundities that even Charlie Sean wouldn't use. Hotaru moved so fast, that the fat man fell flat on his face, and was instantly knocked unconscious. Seeing the fate of his two comrades, the third drunk turned around and ran away. He tripped, and fell too.

"Coward." Said Hotaru. Hotaru turned around and faced Damien and her sister.

Kari stared at disbelief at her elder sister. She could not believe her eyes. Who was this person? Her sister was shy and fragile. The person who stood before her was strong like Gatomon, courageous like Tai, and righteous like TK. She was like Wonderwoman. Right as Kari thought that, Hotaru went limb and fell to the floor.

**I will try to get the next chapter up, as soon as I can. Please R & R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long. I've been really busy with work. I'm going to make this chapter long, so it would be worth the wait. To all the readers and reviewers, thank you so much. I appreciate your feedback very much 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. I sure wish I did**

Damien looked around desperately. On one side he had Kari, stuck down with pain, unable to stand up due to her ankle. On his other he had Hotaru, lying limp on the ground. Following her, lay the three drunk men, all unconscious as well.

" _How are we going to get out of here_?" He asked Kari desperately as he had Hotaru's head on his lap. Hotaru's face looked paler than usual, and Damien had no idea what happened to her.

Like an answer to his prayers, a car pulled up. Taichi Kamiya, ran out of the car, towards his sisters. "_What happened!_?" he cried, as he took in the sight. With a sigh of relief, Damien quickly filled Tai in on what had happened, with help from Kari.

"_We have to get out of here Tai_!" Kari said, extending her hand out to her older brother. Tai scooped his youngest sister in his arms. With Damien's help, Tai got his two sisters safely into his car.

" _Damien_," Tai said, as he put his hand on Damien's shoulders. " _I do not know how to thank you. I was such an idiot, I should've never let them walk home alone_. "

Damien shook his head. Damien was an only child, and always desperately wanted siblings, especially a younger sister. **HE** would have never let this sisters walk home alone at night. However, He felt bad for Tai, and was really glad he was there.

" _Hotaru._" Damien simply stated, and nodded towards Tai's car. Regardless of the shock that his body was still experiencing, he couldn't stop thinking about what the elder Kamiya girl did. She didn't look strong enough to hurt even a fly. _How did she do what she did_? To Damien, it seemed like Hotaru had super human strength. _Nonsense, you're in shock Damien. She's just stronger than she looks._ Damien put those crazy thoughts out of his head.

Damien glanced over to Tai's car where the Kamiya sisters sat. Hotaru was now awake, resting her head on her younger sister's shoulders.

"_Hotaru's a lot stronger than she looks_." Tai reassured Damien. Damien nodded in response.

After thanking Damien a few more times, the Kamiyas left for home, promising Damien to call once they had reached home. Tai and Damien had decided to keep what happened under wraps. It was mostly Tai's idea because he did not want to draw attention to Hotaru.

Tai parked in the basement of their apartment building, thanking the gods once more for the safety of his sisters.

" _Tai, what are we going to tell Dad about my ankle_?" Kari asked her brother. She still sat on the back seat of Tai's car, unable to move.

"_We're going to tell him nothing_." Hotaru said. She walked to her sister, squatted down. Hotaru placed Kari's injured foot on her lap.

"_Tai, let me know if anyone is coming_." Hotaru stated. Before Tai or Kari could say anything , Hotaru quickly removed Kari's shoes and socks. She placed her two hands above Kari's injured ankle, and closed her eyes in concentration. Tai looked anxiously around to ensure no one was near. A warm purple light flowed from Hotaru's hands and wrapped around Kari's ankle.

" _Better now_?" Hotaru looked up and asked her sister. Kari nodded in response and hugged her elder sister. " _Thank you_."

"_Okay you two, let's go_." Tai stated, as Kari put her socks and shoes on.

"_Tai, I need a little help_." Hotaru said. She was feeling very faint. Tai put his arm around his waist and helped his sister to the elevator.

" _You okay?"_ Kari asked her sister with concern.

" _I'll be fine_." Hotaru answered. " _It's just been a long time since I've – well you know_"

Tai just stared at his two sisters. It was like he was experiencing it all over again. He was repeating the mistake he made so many years ago, and the outcome was the same.

_Ten years ago_

_Tai's parents had gone to visit his grandmother's house, and to bring Hotaru home for the summer holidays. They had left Kari and Tai at home; because Kari was sick, and Tai was to stay home at take care of her. Tai was skipping playing soccer with his friends, and Kari who learned of this, insisted that she was well enough to soccer with Tai. Once they were outside, Kari had collapsed from pneumonia, and was taken to the emergency. _

_Kari's condition was so critical, that the doctors told his parents that Kari might not make it. Hotaru who had come straight to the hospital from school, asked the doctors to leave the room. Assuming the family wanted some privacy, the doctors left at Hotaru's request. Hotaru then closed her eyes, and the purple energy flowed out of her. She stayed like that for what seemed like hours to Tai. When she was finished, Kari woke up, and was well again. However, Hotaru went paler than usual, and asked to be taken home immediately. Tai's dad carried Hotaru out of the hospital saying she fell asleep, and the doctors claimed Kari's recovery to be a miracle. Hotaru slept for 3 days. Tai remembered thinking she was never going to wake up. Even Tai's grandmother came over, and sat next to Hotaru's bed until she woke up. That was when Tai found out how special Hotaru was. Ever since then, Tai's dad seemed was more over protective of Hotaru than usual. Tai remembered the big fight that went on the night Hotaru woke up. Susumu wanted take Hotaru out of school, and live with them, but Tai's grandmother flatly said no. As far as Tai was concerned, his stupidity had put both his sisters in danger, and he could never forgive himself for that. _

The Next Day

The Kamiya kids managed to slip into their apartment without much questioning from their parents. Claiming that they were tired, the kids went straight to bed. As they left for school the next day, Hotaru felt sick to her stomach. She was unsure how to approach Damien. Should she acknowledge Damien and thank him for helping them the day before, or should she pretend like it didn't happen. When she approached Tai with the dilemma, , being the big brother he said, " don't worry Hotaru, Leave it up to me. " With a goofy grin at his sister, Taichi slung his back pack over his shoulder and headed for school early.

Hotaru waited anxiously for Kari to get ready, then two sisters left the house together.

Hotaru spotted Tai as the group approached the cherry tree. Tai was casually leaning against the tree, with his D3 in his hand. He looked up and smiled at his friends and sisters.

"Excuse me guys," He smiled at his friend, and gave a quick kiss on the cheek to Sora

" I need to discuss how to ruin Matt's perfect hair with my evil sister." He chucked, as he walked by Matt. Matt rolled his eye at the brunette. Tai put his arm around Hotaru, and led her away from the group. Hotaru looked at Tai with confused eyes.

" Relax Hotaru." Tai said smiling. " I talk to Damien, and it's all sorted out. He won't mention what happened last night to anyone, and He won't talk about it to you unless you want to."

"Thank you Tai!" Hotaru sighed, and hugged her brother tightly. She felt blessed to have an older brother who cared so much for her.

Tai hugged his sister back. " Gosh Hotaru, now Matt will know we're not plotting about his hair." Tai said laughing.

**This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be. Mostly because I didn't know where else to go with this. I'm gona post this up and work on the next chapter right away. Spoiler for the next chapter, a little bit of romance, and more answers about Hotaru.**

**OH and Happy Holidays everybody!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Longest chapter yet. I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon**

Hotaru picked at her pasta with her silver fork.

" _Not that hungry today_?" Izzy asked Hotaru as he placed an identical tray down beside her. It was lunch time, and Hotaru and Izzy were the first to arrive at their lunch table outside on the lawn. The cafeteria was serving past a today, which is normally Hotaru's favourite dish. However, because of everything that happened yesterday, Hotaru had lost her appetite. Just as Tai promised, Damien did not talk to her about what happened last night. He was polite and made conversation about an upcoming school project. But, Hotaru still noticed Damien staring at her from the corner of his eye.

Hotaru shook her head in answer to Izzy's question. "_Are you alright Hotaru_?" Izzy asked as he sat down next to her. Izzy noticed that Hotaru had been especially quite all morning, and it also seemed like she was trying to avoid him. "_Hotaru, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about_," Izzy started, but he was interrupted by Matt patting him on the back.

"_Hello smart people_!" Matt said as he sat on the other side of Hotaru. "_Guess who I brought with me_?" He said laughing, as Mimi put a huge picnic basket down.

"_Look everybody, Mimi bought lunch_!" Screamed Davis as he ran towards the table. Kari , TK and the new digidestined fallowed behind him.

"I _was bored at home, so I thought I'd make you all lunch!_" Mimi said, as she started to serve the food. " _Izzy, I made your favourite._" Mimi said as she winked at the computer whiz. "_I'm starving!_" Davis cried as he squeezed in-between Izzy and Hotaru.

"_It's kind of crowded here _" Matt whispered in her ear, as Mimi handed her a delicious plate. "_Want to ditch this crowd and sit by the tree, where you can actually breathe without smiling Davis' man stink?"_

Hotaru nodded in response and fallowed Matt over to the tree near by the lunch table. Matt reached into his black backpack and pulled out a red and black checkered blanket, and placed it on the ground. He gestured Hotaru to sit on it.

"_Why do you carry a blanket around in your bag_?" Hotaru asked, raising her eyebrows.

Matt chuckled. He was nervous primarily, thinking Hotaru would reject his offer to sit by the tree, or force, she wouldn't talk to him. "_Well, Miss Kamiya. I am a serious aspiring musician. And as an aspiring musician, it is essential that I carry around props to help me succeed_." Matt grinned mysteriously.

"_What ?"_ Hotaru asked as she crossed her legs on the blanket. Matt laughed. _" I just like looking at the clouds when I have trouble with my music. And I have trouble with my music pretty much all the time_."

"_I heard about what happened yesterday_" Matt said a few minutes later. He turned to face Hotaru. Hotaru looked at him confused. "_It must be difficult to be in class with him, and have to pretend like everything is normal." _Hotaru's confused expression turned to one of horror.

Hotaru's mind reced franticly. _**How did Matt find out about last night? DidTai tell him? They are best friends. No! No way. Tai had always protected her secret. Tai would have never told anyone about this. Then what was Matt talking about? **_

"_What are you talking about_" Hotaru asked cautiously. She could hear her heart beating like crazy

" _Mimi told me about your conversation at her house yesterday_" Matt explained

Hotaru let out a sigh of relief. "_Oh that_."

Matt laughed. "_What? Did you have a very eventful night? You're not an undercover superhero are you?"_ Matt said laughing. "_Silent brilliant girl by day, and crime fighting super hero by night_." Hotaru smiled in response.

"_I think it was pretty cool and mature how you handled it."_ Matt said. Hotaru blushed. "_She loves him_. " Hotaru shrugged."_I believe they belong together, and Mimi will make Izzy very happy. I just want everyone to be happy_."

"_So have you ever loved anyone_?" Matt blurted out, immediately kicking himself for being straightforward. Matt always prided himself in being a cool and slick guy, especially with the ladies.

Hotaru laughed. "_You're as bold and daring as Tai said_". She actually very much liked Matt's straight forward personality. She liked how he talked to her like a normal person. Everyone else she knew, include her parents, Tai, Kari, Izzy and her friends, always spoke to her like she was a child. Like she was fragile and about to break with the tiniest of words

Matt vigorously shook his head. "_You know I'm not really the bad ass tai makes me sounds to be. I'm actually a pretty decent guy._" Matt said sincerely.

"_I know you're a good guy. You're my brother's best friend, so I doubt you're an evil villain, that I have to defeat during the night. And I love my mom, dad, sister and bro_ther."Matt looked at her confused, wondering why she said t the last part.

"_You asked me if I ever loved somebody_." Hotaru said, answering the blonds' confused expression.

"_Noooooo, I meant if you ever loved a boy_." Matt said shaking his head, smiling. It was hard to tell if she was joking, or if she was really naive.

"_Oh, well in that case, No_."

" _Really ? Not even one single boy? How come?_"

" _I thought all boys were single. Didn't know they came in doubles._" Hotaru teased Matt. Matt blushed. "_My old school was only girls. It's kind of hard to love a boy when the only male around you for 5 miles is 60 year old janitor who hates all students_." Hotaru said laughing

_**So she can actually joke around**_ Matt thought smiling. He was enjoying talking to Hotaru. Talking to her was different than what he thought it would be. Whenever he watched her talking to other people, it always seemed like she was thinking about what to say, before she said it. Similar to how Kari used to be in middle school. But, at the current moment, Hotaru was surprising him. She was even cracking some lame jokes

"_So how are you holding up_?" Matt asked

"_Izzy_?" Hotaru questioned. Matt nodded in response.

Hotaru shrugged. "_It's kind of hard, when I have all the same classes with him. And today, I have to wait for Tai and Kari to finish soccer and cheerleading , so I don't know how to ditch Izzy. He's either going to tell me to come to computer club, or come sit with me in the library. Mimi said she wanted to talk to him after school, but I know he's not going to meet up with her if he thinks he has to stick around with me_." Hotaru explained.

"_Why don't you come to my band practice then_?" Matt asked.

" _Ummm_-" Hotaru stuttered. Matt kicked himself mentally once more. He remembered TK telling him that Hotaru was really shy, especially around new people and boys.

" _Actually, I just remembered, I don't have band practice today._" Matt lied. "_How about you help me pick up something Kari's birthday at the mall today_?"

"_umm ok_?" Hotaru said not completely sure if this was a good idea.

"_Don't worry about it_." Matt told her noticing her hesitancy. "_I will talk to Tai about it after lunch_." Matt prayed to all the gods that his best friend would be in a good mood after eating Mimi's food. _**Maybe I could get Sora to give him a few kisses to make my case easier.**_ He thought with a evil grin.

Hotaru smiled. " _Thank you Matt_." They both stared at their friends

"_Something else is bothering you isn't it_?'" Matt asked

Hotaru said nothing and looked down. Hotaru's smile faded.

"_You know it makes it better to talk about it. Especially to a friend_. " Matt said." _It's even better to talk about it to a stranger. "_

"_you're not a stranger Matt, I know where you live_." Hotaru said as a small smile crept on her face. " _And you know where I'm going to be at 4._ "Matt laughed, and gazed at her with his ocean blue eyes, hoping she would continue.

"_it's just, I thought when I left my old school, I could start fresh here. I thought I could forget all the bad, and all if it would go away_. " Hotaru whispered. Matt nodded in understandment. " _I have everything I ever wanted here, yet I feel like I can't run away from my fears. Like they fallow me everywhere."_ Hotaru whispered quieter. Matt turned his body, so he completely faced Hotaru.

" _Sometimes Hotaru_," Matt said gently," _we cannot run away from the things we wish to be away from. Sometimes , regardless of how are we try, our fears always find a way back in front of us. The best this to do then isn't to run away, but rather to face them and vanish them for good. And you don't have to do that alone Hotaru. You are surrounded by people who love you very deeply ._" Matt said, smiling gently at Hotaru. _" Don't ever think you're alone Hotaru. You have an army of friends behind you._"

Hotaru smiled gently. "_I'm never going to be alone?_" She asked. Matt shook his head. "_Never_." He answered. "The _digital world picked the right person to bare the crest of friendship Matt_." Hotaru said smiling at Matt.

Hotaru's mood lifted considerably for the remainder of the day. Izzy was a little disappointed when Hotaru informed him her plans with Matt.

" _Well ok_," Izzy said, as he walked with Hotaru to the cherry tree at the end of school. "_Mimi's been asking to meet up for a while, so I guess I'll see her today._ " He said trying to hide his confusion with Hotaru's new friendship with Matt. Hotaru smiled triumphantly. _**Finally their going to talk one on one.**_

Matt , Tai and Mimi were already waiting by the cherry tree when Hotaru and Izzy approached them. Tai walked towards his sister as she approached.

"_So Hotaru, I've already told dad that you'll going to the mall with Matt, and he says it's okay_. " Tai narrowed his eyes and looked Matt. " _That's cause my dad doesn't know you like I do Ishita. Call me when you get to the mall, and you take care of my sister_." Tai said, waving his finger protectively.

Hotaru shook her head, embarrassed at her brother's overprotectiveness.

" _Relax Taichi. I'll keep your sister safe and sound_" Matt said, and then he leaned and whispered something to Tai that resulted in Tai slapping Matt on the back.

"_Stop frowning Hotaru, You'll get white hair. Com'on let's go_" Matt said as he took her book bag. Matt and Hotaru bid good bye to their friends and made their way to Matt's car. "_Forgive me if the car is a little messy_, " Matt said as he held the passenger door open for Hotaru

"_Thank you_" Hotaru said as she got into the car. She thought it was pretty nice of Matt to do that. Matt entered the car as well. "_Your car isn't that messy_." She said sincerely, addressing the scattered paper, and gym clothes on the back seats. ." _Tai's worse, He actually has food from last week in his car_." Matt laughed as They sat in comfortable silence as Matt pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road. It was raining outside, and the raindrops made a gentle tap tap noise on the window

"_I don't normally drive this slow. It's just Tai would kill me if he found out I was speeding with you in the car_." Matt laughed. He was driving a 50 on a minimum 60 raod. He did a 70 when took the same route earlier today.

Hotaru blushed." _Tai's just very protective of Kari and me. He can't help it_."

" _No no! Don't get me wrong. I actually like that he's over protective of his sisters. I'm like that with Tk too, but I don't have to worry as much because he's a boy_. "

Hotaru smiled. "_Tk's lucky to have a brother like you."_Matt laughed once more. "_Tk's lucky to have a brother like me, because it keeps Tai from killing him if anything happens with Kari."_

"_Tai told me that your parents brought you back to Odaiba after your grandmother died_. " Hotaru nodded. "_You must miss her_." Matt said

" _All the time. But since I'm here with my parents, Kari , Tai and everyone else, it's a bit easier to deal with_." Hotaru said, looking out the window. Her grandmother always like rainy days.

"_Do you like it here or at your old school_" Matt asked.

"_I like it here. Mostly, because I get to live with my family now. When I was at the academy, I only got to see them on holidays and some weekends_." Hotaru explained. "_It feels good to have them in the house when I wake up, and to know that I get to see them every day. When I was at the academy, I felt so lonely. It was like I lived alone."_

" _I know how you feel. I pretty much live alone too. _" Matt said as he pulled into the parking lot of the Mall.

"_Kari told me, that your parents are divorced. TK lives with your mom ,while you live with your dad._" Hotaru stepped out of the car, and under the umbrella Matt had opened for her. The pair quickly hurried into the mall,

" _Yeah, but my dad is pretty busy at work, so sometimes he doesn't even come home. Usually it's just me at home. Sometimes TK comes over and stays the night with me, but I don't let him do that often, because that means my mom has to be alone." _ Matt lead Hotaru up the escalators , and into a store specializing in cameras, and accessories. Hotaru noticed five girls from their cool eyeing Matt and her since they got into the mall.

"_That's really sweet._" Hotaru said. Matt showed Hotaru a pink camera bag with a white flower on the side. Hotaru nodded in approval.

"_Some of our neighbors actually think my dad and I are just roommates. They always find it hard to believe that we're related_." Matt also selected a ultra focus zoom lens, and headed for the cash register.

"_Why is that?_" Hotaru asked, also thinking that Matt really didn't need her help in picking out a present for Kari.

"_Well for starters, since we moved in there, my dad and I pretty much enter and leave the apartment whenever we want. Not like a traditional family. And there's the fact that we look nothing alike. My actually look much like my mom, blond hair, and blue eyes. My dad on the other hand has black hair like you and dark brown eyes._" Matt explained laughing. He paid for the gifts, and the pair left the store.

"_I know how that feels_" Hotaru muttered as she fallowed Matt to the sitting fountain.

"_Huh? What do you mean_?" Matt sat on a bench facing the fountain, and Hotaru fallowed. Hotaru shrugged. Matt noticed that she does that when she has something on her mind that she isn't too comfortable sharing

"_Well you've seen my family. They all have brown hair, and brown eyes. Whereas I have black hair and green eyes. I kind of stick out in family pictures_."

"_hhhmmm, honestly I've never noticed that. You , Tai and Kari are so caring towards each other, it's hard not to think you're related. It took me a while to treat TK like a brother. What about your grandmothers and other extended family. Any of them have black hair or green eyes?´ Matt asked. _He noticed a red head he went out with two months ago, walk by him. She passed by giving him a evil look, and eyeing Hotaru.

"_My mom's side all have light sandy brown hair and brown eyes. I don't know about my dad's side._" Hotaru noticed the red head, and wondered why she was giving Matt the evil eye.

"_What about your dads mother. Have you ever asked her?_" Matt asked her. Hotaru remembered TK and Kari talking about Matt wanting to break up with a red head at the start of the school year.

"_My grandmother always had white hair for as far as I can remember. I never asked anyone about why I looked the way I look. My grandmother always had so much on her mind, I didn't want to add to her burden. And now, even I I wanted to I can't_." Hotaru whispered the last part. Her heart ached with longing for her grandmother's wisdom and caring warmth.

"_Hey hey Hotaru! I didn't mean to make you sad. Let's change the subject ok. So do you keep in touch in with any of your friend's from your old schoo_l" Matt asked rapidly. He felt like a dumass for upsetting Hotaru.

"_Why do you want a few numbers_?" Hotaru asked, touched by Matt's attempt to cheer her up.

Matt shook his head vigorously." _NO NO! I'm not like that anymore_." He cried. It was kind of hard to give this girl a good impression when people have already told her many bad things about her.

Hotaru laughed." _Relax Matt, I'm only teasing. I have two best friends at my old school. But the curriculum at my old school is very demanding and it's hard for them to talk to me every day. Usually we just e-mail them on the weekends. But you know, they have mid semester exams coming up soon, so the emails are also very brief_." Hotaru explained.

"_You miss them a lot_?"

"Yeah sometimes. But It's a lot easier because I have you guys to keep me company."

"How long have you been friends?"

"Since we first started school at 4 years. "

"They quiet and shy like you?"

Hotaru laughed. "Did you just call me quiet and shy?"

Matt smirked "Yes, I did"

" I've been talking to you all day haven't I" Hotaru answered, smiling as well.

"_Who but you in the genius class Hotaru? You've been only talking to me during lunch, and right now."_ Matt teased. Hotaru looked at him with an amused expression. " _I remember when you first got here. You didn't even say a word unless you were spoken too. Even then you would say a little as possible. ESPECIALLY to me! You would barely even look at me_" Matt said putting on a fake puppy face look

"_Well that's because I was forewarned about you from my big brother. He said you always had your ways with girls, and that you had your sights set on me._" Hotaru, said as she got up slowly and started walking. She was happy, Matt couldn't see her blushing. Matt stared in shock and horror at what Hotaru said. Firstly he couldn't believe Hotaru just said that, and then secondly He was going to kill Tai for saying that to Hotaru. No wonder Tai agreed to let Hotaru go shopping with him.

Matt got up and caught up to Hotaru. "_You know that's not true Hotaru. Tai was just joking around"_

"_Stop frowning Matt, you're going to get white hair. I was just joking around.d_" Hotaru teased laughing

" _I take back what I said about you being quite_." Matt said laughing. "_So where are we going?_"

"_Hu_h?" Hotaru asked confused._** She's never been here before**_

"_you got up and started walking so I thought there was a store you wanted to check out._" Matt answered , amused.

" _I've never been here before_ " Hotaru admitted

Matt laughed_." I almost forgot. Actually, there is a store I wanted to show you._ " He lead her to a store that sold all types of lamps. "_Kari once told me that you like to collect lamps"_. Hotaru nodded. "_This store is amazing_" Hotaru said, as she started browsing the isles.

"_Why do you like lamps so much_?" Matt asked as he observed Hotaru examining the lamps.

Hotaru shrugged. " They _give light. You know, I feel with lamps, the soul is enlightened and pure. I feel safe."_

" _Are you scared of the dark?"_

Hotaru shook her head.

"_Then what are you scared of_?"

Hotaru turned around and faced Matt. The dimmed store was illuminated with light from the lamps all around her. It made her skin glow like the moon. Hotaru took a deep breath.

" _That's my biggest secret Yamato, closest to my heart. One that burdens only me_."

Matt took a step closer to her, secretly rejoicing that she used his full name. " _I would like to lift that burden away from your heart Hotaru_."

"_I don't want to trouble you with it. I don't want to trouble anyone_." Hotaru mumbled quietly, and looked down at her feet. Matt took a another step closer to her

"_Remember what I told you earlier Hotaru. Face your fears with those closest to you, and you will be victorious._"Hotaru took a deep breath, and took a step towards Matt so that they were standing a foot away from each other.

" _I can't I'm scared Matt. If you knew everything, you'll start running the other way_. "She whispered.

"I will never leave you Hotaru. You will never be alone." Matt said as he took another step closer to her. He was now so close to her, that he could hear her breathing. Hotaru said nothing.

Matt gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and lifted her chin so she could look him in the eye. " _I will prove to you that you will never be alone Hotaru. Then will you tell me what you are scared of"?_ Matt asked gently.

Hotaru nodded. Her heart was beating so fast, she was afraid Matt could hear it. She felt like her chin and cheeks were on fire. "_Good_." Matt said smiling.

"_Can I help you with anything_?" A chirpy sales girl asked. Matt smiled back. "_Yes ,you can_." Matt told the perky sales associate. "_Can you give me a quick 5 minutes_" Matt told Hotaru, and lead the sales associate to the next isle. Matt soon came back to Hotaru with a bag.

"_Alright Hotaru, we should head back. Tai and the others should be finishing up soon."_ Matt said to Hotaru as he and Hotaru head it out of the store. " You have fun?" He asked as they were the escalator down to the main floor. Hotaru nodded.

" _Want to do it again_?" Matt asked quietly

Hotaru smiled and looked up at Mat. " _You want to buy Kari another birthday present? I'm sure she'd love that_."

"_You're a joker aren't you?_" Matt kidded as he put his hand around Hotaru's waist and pulled her the opposite direction , as she was walking the wrong way.

" _You may be a genius, but you're not too good with directions are you_?" Hotaru just smiled, because she was too distracted with the goose bumbs running through her body. She felt a warm oozing feeling flooding all over her. She had never felt a feeling as intoxicated what she was feeling now.

Matt and Hotaru drove back to school in comfortable silence. A new band that Matt was into was playing on the car stereo, but Hotaru was unable to focus on that. She was too busy replaying what happened in the lamp store_**. When had she become so daring to talk to boys like that? And what did he mean, he'll never leave her?**_

" _We're here oh all knowing one_." Matt teased as he opened the passenger seat door for her."_what? How did we get here so fast?_" Hotaru said asked as she got out of the car , blushing

" _You better have not been speeding with my sister in the car Ishita._" Tai said as he , Sora, and Kari approached them.

Matt laughed. "_No, No. Where's TK_?"

"_He still has practice_." Kari answered.

Matt drove the group to the Kamiya's appartment. "_How come you didn't go to band practice_? " Sora asked matt when they were in the elevator.

" _We didn't have band practice._" Matt answered, his face going red.

"_That's not what Akira said_." Kari said smiling. " _He was looking for you all afternoon_." Hotaru looked at Matt suspiciously, as Matt blushed a deep shade of red. The group entered the Kamiya apartment, to find the parents watching the news in the television. Kari's mother, excited to see the kids, jumped at the chance to try out her new recipes on them. Matt and Sora were force to try out Mrs. Kamiya's experimental dishes, as the Kamiya children snickered behind them.

"_Before I go, there's something I wanted to ask you Mr. Kamiya_." Matt said. Everybody stared at Matt with curiosity. Tai, Kari and SOra had never heard Matt be so formal before. It usually went against his cool guy reputation

" _I was wondering if I could take Hotaru out for a Linkon Park concert , and then to dinner tomarrow night sir_." Matt said. He glanced over at Hotaru, and noticed that her face was a bright red. _**Hopefully she's embarrassed and not mad.**_

" _Yes of course Matt. If that's alright with Hotaru_?" Susumu said, looking at his daughter. Hotaru nodded in agreement_**. What was it with his daughters and going for blond boys**_?

"_**Tai?**_" Matt asked, looking at Tai.

With that, Taichi Kamiya, the courageous leader of the Japanese digidestined, started howling loudly with laughter, which then turned in to tears .

"_Taichi_!" His mother scolded.

" _Yeah yeah! Matt_." Tai said between laughs. " _You've waited long enough._"

**OMG this is the longest chapter I've ever wrote. I worked really hard, and even edited twice. Usually I have a lot of grammar and spelling errors. To all the people that enjoy my fanfic, this is my Christmas present to you my friends 3. Also **KoumiLoccness, I'm sorry I made you wait so long.. Been busy with work. :D


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon_

It was the fallowing night, and Hotaru stood in her room with butterflies fluttering dangerously around in her stomach. Today was her date with matt. She still couldn't believe he had asked her out in front of her family. Hotaru had to admit, she was very impressed with his bold and straight forward personality. Kari and Sora were in the room helping her get ready. Tai sat on the carpet floor room next to Sora, amused by all that was going.

" _Sora did you put this much effort when we went out on our first date?"_ Tai asked her, trying to remember what she was wearing on their first day. Sora laughed. " We _went to a baseball game Tai! I didn't really have to put much effort into my outfit. Mind you, Mimi actually wanted me to wear a mini skirt and a sparkly tank top_" Sora said laughing fondly at her best friend.

" _Mimi is a smart girl!_" Tai mumbled quietly, as Sora gave him an amused look.

"_Speaking of Mimi , she says she has some good news to share with us!_" Kari said, as remembered how nervous she was when TK and her finally went out on their frist date.

"_What about?_" Tai asked curiously

"_Not with you Tai! Just with us girls_." Kari kidded her older brother.

"_Oh my dear, Hotaru, You look amazing!_" Mrs. Kamiya cried, as she stood in the door way, looking at her eldest daughter. Hotaru was wearing a deep blue skinny jeans, and a cotton white top that Kari insisted she wear. Sora had done hair into an elegant but simple pony tail.

" _Thanks mom_" Hotaru said blushing, and smoothing her top.

"_What time is your boyfriend picking you up_?" Mr. Kamiya asked as he joined his wife. He had to admit his daughter did look amazing. He was happy that Hotaru was finally living a life like a normal teenager.

" _He's not my boyfriend dad_" Hotaru mumbled " _and he should be here any moment._" she was anxiously awaiting his arrival.

" _Alright, alright_." Susumu said shaking his head laughing and, putting his hands in the air. _I won't call him you boyfriend. You're too young to get settled down anyways."_

" _He sure is good looking though_" Mrs. Kamiya said. " _Both him and TK have such beautiful blue eyes. Eyes you could get lost in._"

" _MOOOOOOM!"_ the Kamiya children groaned. _**Great! First my sisters, now my mother**_ !Tai thought grumpily.

" _Just make sure you're school work doesn't suffer_." Her father said putting his arm around his wife, and looking at his 3 beautiful children 

" _Psh! She could probably teach that class._" Tai said rolling his eyes. They heard a knock at the door. "_I'll get it_!" Her mom said, as she left to answer the door. Mr. Kamiya fallowed his wife.

"Good_ evening Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya._" Matt said nervously as he entered the house. Matt had been to Tai house numerous time, yet he felt like he was visiting for the first time today.

"_Why Matt, you sure clean up good._" Mr. Kamiya said. "_Thank you sir"._ Matt said, and then handed a bag of food to Mr. Kamiya. "_This is for Tai, just like he ordered_." Matt said sourly, still annoyed that Tai insisted Matt buy him dinner for a week for going out with Hotaru.

Tai came and took the bag from his father with a huge a grin. "_Very good. A+ for fallowing orders_."

"_TAICHI!_" Cried his mother and Sora, while his father and Kari rolled with laughter

"_You better have not made Matt bring you food in order to go with you sister_!" Said Sora angrily as she pulled him away by the ear.

Matt laughed. Tai could never get anything passed Sora. " _Ready to go_? " He asked smiling at Hotaru. She nodded.

After saying goodbye to the family, and promising to have Hotaru home in time, the couple left.

Matt had never been this nervous on a date before. And he had PLENTY of dates. He dated Cheerleaders, Choir girls, and even queen bees. All those girls were pretty demanding and high maintenance. They all wanted to be treated like Queens, and Matt really never cared if he impressed them or not. Usually, Matt would lose interest them before the drama started. Matt knew he didn't have to buy expensive things or make reservations at fancy restaurants to make Hotaru happy. And that's what made him nervous. Unlike all the other girls he's been out with, he actually wanted to get to know Hotaru. He wanted to know what made her smile, and what made her cry. He wanted to know what she loved, what she feared, and what she thought about everything. In some ways, Hotaru reminded Matt of himself. When he first met Hotaru, he remembered thinking that this girl looks so lonely, even though she was surrounded by people that loved her.

Hotaru was first startled by the size of the crowd at the concert. She was never a fan of big crowds. However she felt a lot better once Matt held her hand and they sat down in their seats. This was a band that Hotaru had never heard before, and she became an instant fan. Moreover, she enjoyed how close Matt leaned towards whenever he wanted to share a bit of his knowledge about the band members.

She could feel her face burn up like fire. After the concert, they went to dinner. Dinner was pleasant. Hotaru still a bit nervous didn't talk too much. In order to make her feel more comfortable, Matt told her about the troubles that he and Tai would get into on a regular basis. After dinner, Matt took her over to his apartment. A daring move, that Matt prayed she wouldn't take the wrong way.

" _Why are we at your house_?" Hotaru asked, as Matt fumbled with his keys. Matt couldn't believe how nervous he was. In the past, whenever Matt brought girls over to his apartment, he felt every confident.

"_I have a surprise for you_." Matt answered, as he held the door open for Hotaru to enter. He and his dad had stayed up late last night cleaning the apartment. Needless to say, the apartment had never looked this clean since they first moved in. _**Wait till TK sees this. He'll freak **_Matt thought, impressed with his work.

" _It's very clean_." Hotaru said as she took off her coat and handed it to Matt. " _I expected it to be a bit messier."_

"_why, because two men live alone?"_ Matt asked as he lead Hotaru to the living room and sat on the couch. "_No because TK said you could barely see the floor._" Hotaru answered, smiling sheepishly.

"_What? I'll have you know, his room is actually a lot messier. He' just shoves everything into the closet or under the bed whenever Kari goes over._ " He said waving his hand. His hand accidently brushed Hotaru's as he rested it.

Hotaru blushed. " _You nervous_?" Matt asked. Hotaru nodded shyly. "_Me too_" Matt admitted. The two teens smiled at each other. Hotaru then noticed a picture on the coffee table of a younger Matt, and TK with an elderly man and woman. "Are they your grandparents?" Hotaru asked, picking up the picture to closely examine it.

" _Yeah it is. They are my dad's parents. This picture was taking a few summers ago during summer vacation. It was actually the same summer I first met you._" Matt said, remember that every eventful summer.

"_Really? I don't remember_."

" _I've kind of had a crush on you since then._"

Hotaru blushed.

"_It was the summer that Diaboromon first appeared on the internet. After the battle was done, the gang was supposed to meet at Tai's house. When we came over , you and your grandmother was there. I remember she was a very friendly woman, she talked with all of us, and teased your mom about her cooking. You we wearing a white sun dress with long sleeves, and black tights. I remember thinking you looked so lonely even though you were surrounded by so much people. You didn't really talk much; you just smiled as Tai introduced us to you. You were glued to your grandmother."_ Matt said.

"_Oh yes I remember. I remember that day_. "

"_That was the day when I first met your uncle Iwoa as well. He and your dad got into a fight about some house, and then it was just ackward so we left. I remember looking at you before I left. You looked so terrified_. _You know, you had the same look when he was over on your birthday. He scares you doesn't he?"_

Matt noticed Hotaru turning pale. He grabbed hold of her hand.

"_Hey hey, Hotaru. I didn't mean to upset you. We don't have to talk about him_."

Hotaru squeezed Matt's hand back, and took a deep breath.

"_No, it's ok. My uncle isn't a nice man. He makes me very uncomfortable. _" Hotaru explained.

"_What do you mean?_"

"_My grandmother's parents had arranged her marriage when she was little, to a boy in the same village. _

_He wasn't a good man. My grandmother said he was a very dark, and had many daemons. He used to abuse her, and treat her really bad. But my grandmother stayed with him because she had two children with him; my uncle Iwoa and my aunt Hitomi. Then something happened, and my grandmother's husband decided to leave her. Despite how hard she fought, he took off with my aunt , and left my uncle with my grandmother. A few years after wards, my grandmother met my grandfather, and they fell in love and got married, and had my dad. My uncle Iwao always resented my granddad because he it was his fault that his parents broke up and never got back together. And because of that he's recented my dad, and in turn me, because I remind him of my aunt. He doesn't like my aunt either because his father chose to take her instead of him._"

"What happened to your aunt?"

" _My grandmother looked as hard as she could, but she never found her. But, my dad went to Tokyo for university, he accidently found my aunt, and she was reunited with my grandmother for some time_."

"For some time?"

"_I'm not too sure why, but she left soon a few months before I was born, and no one has heard from her since_."

Matt squeezed her hand. " that must have been very hard on your grandmother."

"_My grandmother never got over losing my aunt twice. And my uncle never got over feeling like his parents didn't want him_."

Matt looked at Hotaru with concerned eyes. He felt like she wanted to tell him more.

"_Sometimes I think that's why Iwoa took me away from my parents. He wanted revenge on the family, so he separated me. I wish my dad didn't let him._ "

"_Oh Hotaru_," Matt said, putting his arm around her in a hug.

"_Promise you won't tell anyone?"_ Hotaru asked like a child.

"_Hotaru I'll protect your secrets with my life_" Matt said sincerely.

" _I hated that school Matt. I hated everything that school was. The only reason I was able to deal with it was because of my friends Ami and Sakura._ "

"Oh, Hotaru," Matt said as he comforted her. He put her arms around her and gently stroked her hair.

"_The girls at my school, thought they were superior to others. They were very cruel, and had no consideration for other people feelings. They used words like weapon, knowing what words would make the most impact. They made me feel like I was an outcast at my school. In a school of 1000 students, I had only 2 friends. I was an outcast in my family. They always treated me like a guest. And Iwoa always made feel like an outcast when I visited my grandmother_. " Hotaru said as tears fell down her cheeks. "

Matt felt helpless. He hated that she was crying, and hated even more that he couldn't make it better.

"_They never called me by my name. It was always freak. We were all freaks, yet they had to single me out."_

"what do you mean Hotaru?" Matt asked concerned

Hotaru looked at Matt , suddenly aware of her surroundings. She realized matt had his left arm around her , his hand gently grasping her left shoulder. His right hand held hers, and he looked at her with such concerned eyes. Hotaru had her legs crossed to the side of her, her left thigh touching Matt's right. Hotaru closed her eyes, aware that she had told matt things she never spoke about aloud, things she was afraid to even admit to herself.

"_**The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them**_. " Hotaru heard her grandmothers voice. This was something grandmother used always tell her, a quote from her favourite author Hemmingway. "

" Hotaru?" Matt said tentively. _**Please don't let her shut me out again**_

"_**Hotaru I'll protect your secrets with my life**_" She remembered matt saying

Hotaru opened her eyes, and took a deep breath. "_I'll show you_." She said as she reached up for Matt's hand that was around her shoulders. She lead him by the hand to his kitchen, and reached for the knife that was on the table.

"_Hotaru?_" Matt asked, confused and startled at the same time.

"_I can trust you right?"_ Hotaru asked again, trying to be brave and not chicken out.

Matt nodded. Hotaru opened the tap and washed the knife under the running water. She closed the tap and held her right hand, palm up, over the sick. She took the Knife with her left hand, and quickly made a shift cut on her palm, and then dropped the knife in the sick.

" _HOTARU WHAT THE HELL!_?" Matt said cried as he reached for Hotaru's hand. Blood was dripping from her hand and into the sink. Hotaru pushed matt away with her uninjured hand.

"_Just watch Matt."_ She said, and then placed her left hand close on top of her bleeding left one. She closed her eyes, and she left the familiar warmth flow towards her hand from the center of her heart.

Matt watched , shocked as Hotaru closed her eyes. He thought she was going to faint. Then he saw a purple mist, radiate from her left hand, and Right before his eyes, the blood on Hotaru's hand disappeared, and the skin of the on her palms shrunk together and diminished the cut on her hands.

Hotaru opened her eyes once she felt the healing was over. She looked at her hand, and a feeling of dread enclosed her whole body. What if Matt thought she was a freak too, and wanted nothing to do with her. She turned around to face matt, and leaned on the kitchen counter. Matt stared at her in shock.

_**If Matt told say he wants nothing to do with me, I'll just call Tai to pick me up. No, that would effect Tai's friendship with matt. It's not too far my house, I'll just walk home, and tell Tai I didn't want to see matt anymore. Yeah that's what I'll do. **_

" _I'll just get my coat and leave_" Hotaru said, as she tried to side step matt. Matt snapped out of it, and place his hand on her waist and stopped her from walking.

"Why? Where are you going?"

" Don't you want me to leave?"

" Why?"

" Because I'm a freak?"

Matt took a step closer to matt, his hands still on her waist. He was so close that he could hear her soft breaths.

"Hotaru, I always knew you were special." He stroked her left. He then picked up her left hand, and kissed her palm. " Just please don't ever hurt yourself again. You scared me."

Hotaru blushed and looked up at Matt's ocean blue eyes. Mom is right, he does have such gorgeous eyes.

Then without thinking what she was doing, Hotaru tippy –toed, Put her left hand on Matt's cheek, and kissed him gently on the lips. Once Matt had gotten over the initial surprise of being kissed, matt wrapped his arms around Hotaru's waist, and kissed her back, more passionately.

Hotaru felt like mini fireworks where going off all over her body. She felt like hot where Matt's hands were around her waist, and she could fell her ears and cheeks turning red, but she didn't want it to end. She put her arms around r his neck, and Matt, pulled her closer, and kissed her some more. It was like she was a breath of fresh air to Matt. He loved the feeling ofher silky hair that brushed against his chin. Goosebumps were all over him especially on his neck, where Hotaru had wrapped her arms around.

The couple had finally broken apart. Just as Hotaru thought, her cheeks and ears were red as tomatoes. After cleaning the sink of any blood, and Matt decided to throw the knife out, the two sat on the couch once again.

" so can everybody in your school heal?

"No. as far as I know it's just me, and this other girl who's like 6."

" So what about everybody else."

Hotaru took a deep breath. " In order to attend the' academic, you have to have psychic abilities."

"Like reading minds?"

" some people can read minds, some can move objects with their minds , telekinesis, others can alter realities, and then few have other abilities as well."

"Such as?"

" well, uummm" unsure how much she should tell matt. "For example, well I can heal, and some can control the elements."

Matt shook his head. He believed Hotaru , but all this information just hurt his head.

"Wait, so you have psychic abilities too?"

Hotaru nodded afraid of how matt would feel to her ability. Matt decided that he would not ask Hotaru what her psychic ability was. He had a very strong feeling, that this was something Hotaru did not want to share. And his hunches were usually right.

"_Well I guess it makes sense_." Matt said.

Hotaru looked up at him with surprise. "What do you mean?"

"_Well take the digidestined. At first we didn't even know that the digital world exists, but it does, and so does other dimensions. And there are digidestined of all over the world, consisting of different generations. Most of the world doesn't even know about the digital world. So it makes sense that there would be other unexplainable things like magic that the world isn't aware of either."_

Hotaru nodded her head. "There is a whole world out there Matt, that is hidden. So much that I can't even begin to understand."

"But Hotaru, what I don't understand is why would those girls exclude you?"

Hotaru Sighed. She pulled up her tights to reveal her birthmark. "there is an ancient legend , which is probably not true, that those born with the mark of the moon, or a star, are destined to be some kind of gatekeepers of light. And they are said to posses power like no one else has seen before. "

"Okay?"

"Since I have this birthmark, the others exclude me. They've been doing that ever since I was little."

"_That's why you always wear tights to hide it?"_ Matt said, suddenly understand so much more about Hotaru.

Hotaru nodded.

"Hotaru, I want you to know that you are not an outsider to me." Matt said stroking her cheek. " Don't ever feel alone, because I will always be by your side."

Hotaru nodded, and hugged Matt.

"Matt?" She asked, as they broke away from their hug. "what's the surprise?"

Matt smiled, and two figures appeared on his laptop screen. "Matt!" one of them cried.

"Perfect timing guys" he said as he lead Hotaru over to the computer table. " The surprise was these guys." He said, nodding to Gatomon, and Gabumon. "they've been nagging me all the time to talk to you".


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I sure wish I did though. **

**Also, I would really appreciate more reviews. So Please R & R.**

**For those who do review , Thank you sooooo much. You encourage me to write more. **

Izzy and Hotaru walked out of the school building. It was a chilly crisp day. Hotaru could feel her toes getting cold under the thing socks she had on. Thankfully there was very little wind, so the weather was bearable. As usual their class had ended early for the day, and the pair made their way to the group's meeting place at the cherry tree. Izzy , Hotaru observed, had been pretty quiet the whole day. She wished he would just talk to her, and they could go back to being friends again, without feeling awkward around each other.

"_So you and Matt?"_ Izzy said, keeping his gaze focused straight ahead. The grass was become a dull shade of brown. Izzy , who was usually very good at puzzles, had a difficult time wondering how a nice quiet girl like Hotaru could fall for someone like Matt. Hotaru blushed and nodded. She was thinking about her very first kiss last night. The mere thought of Matt just made her body warm up. She now knew what Kari meant when she said TK was her soul mate.

" _How did that happen_?" Izzy asked her, looking at her from the corner of his eye. Izzy noticed the drastic change in Hotaru over the past few days. Hotaru normally was very tensed, like she was always looking over her shoulders, weighing everything she did and said. Now, She was more relaxed, and she definitely smiled more. It was like the weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"_He asked me out, and then I don't know. I can't explain it Izzy, but it feels right_." Hotaru said, still blushing. Izzy guessed, deep inside he knew Matt had feelings for Hotaru. Ever since she arrived at the beginning of the school year, Matt had slow started changing himself. Izzy noticed that he stopped dating every girl, and Matt didn't flirt with people no more as well. Matt focused more on school and picked up a more responsible, and serious attitude. In all the years that Izzy had known Matt, he's never seen him make this much of an effort for anyone before. Well, maybe other than TK.

Maybe Matt is a better choice for Hotaru, Izzy thought. Despite how hard he tried, Izzy could never truly shake his feelings that he felt for Mimi. Even after all these years, and the distance between them, Mimi always made him feel special. He still didn't know where he stood when it came to her.

Like she read his mind, Hotaru asked "_how's things with Mimi_?" Izzy looked up at Hotaru, startled. He knew Mimi and Hotaru had been spending a lot of time together, but he wasn't aware of how close they were. Then again, Mimi was a very friendly person, able to make even quiet ,shy Hotaru her friend.

" _Has Mimi talked you about me_?" Izzy asked, already knowing the answer.

Hotaru nodded. "_Yes, she told me_." She simply stated. "What are you going to tell her?" Izzy took a deep breath. Computers sure were a lot less complicated than girls.

"_I don't know Hotaru. Mimi was the first girl I had feelings for. She will always have a special place in my heart_." Izzy said, voicing his feelings for the first time. His best friend Joe and him just didn't talk about girls that much.

"_But how do you feel about her now?_" Hotaru asked.

" _I ..… well, I guess I still love her._"

"_Then what's stopping you?"_ Izzy stopped and leaned against the tree. "_I just don't want a repeat of what happened before. If I open up to her again, I know it'll hurt a lot more if she leaves me again. I don't know if I could handle just seeing her on Skype and her visiting once a year. Living in two different countries makes it hard." _ Izzy said.

Hotaru shook her head. "Izzy, I'm no expert on relationships, but I know not loving someone because your too afraid to get hurt, isn't good. You don't want to keep wondering what if, you know? You should just tell Mimi how you feel. Maybe there is a very good answer to you dilemma that you could both come up with."

Izzy nodded, deciding that he would take Mimi out for dinner this weekend, and discuss his feeling with her. Maybe they would come up with a good decision. Mimi always had a habit of surprising him.

Two weeks had passed by like lighting. Hotaru had never been happier, and it was mostly thanks to Matt. Hotaru sat on corner of the auditorium stage completing the day's homework as Matt finished up his band practice. Hotaru had started accompanying Matt to his band practices , mostly because she loved to hear him sing. Matt's voice reminded me Hotaru of her grandmothers'. It was very soothing , and mesmerized her. Matt's band mates were initially surprised to find out that the couple were dating/ they were used to Matt dating girls who liked status and power, and whom were high on the drama. However they all like Hotaru, especially since she always helped them with their school work, and was the reason why they were passing math. Once band practice was over and Hotaru and Matt walked towards the parking lot.

"Mimi just told me that she's moving back to Japan once her semester is over." Matt said, taking Hotaru's hand as they walked. Even though it had been over two weeks since they started , Matt still couldn't believe his luck. He enjoyed every moment he spent with Hotaru. She was like a breath of fresh air to his previously stuffy wife.

"I know! She called me yesterday. She was so happy. " Hotaru said smiling. She was ecstatic for her friend."She's going to live with her grandma and go to an international cooking school."

"Izzy is overjoyed. Even thought he tried to play it cool with me." Matt said laughing, laughing at the memory of his conversation.

"Boys!" Hotaru said shaking her head as she too joined her boyfriend in laughing.

"Oh hi, Hotaru! Hi Matt." Damien said, as the two teens approached. Damien was leaning light pole on the side walk in front of the parking lot. He had a heavy book bag leaning against his leg.

"Hi Damien. What are you still doing at school?" Matt asked the teenage boy. Matt didn't know Damien too well. Tai had introduced them before, saying he was the son of a family friend.

"I'm waiting for my dad. ,"Damien answered. "And here he comes." He said nodding towards the blue beemer that was pulling up the drive way.

The Beemer swiftly parked, and Akihiro emerged out of the car. Damien wondered why his dad parked and got out of the car. Earlier in the morning he was lecturing Damien on being on time for dinner.

"Hi dad?" Damien said, suspiciously at his father.

"Hey son, "he said smiling at his son. " Hello Hotaru." The doctor said, smiling at the black haired teen. "It's been a while. How is your mother and father?"

"They're good." Hotaru said quietly. Hotaru couldn't explain it, but Akihiro always made her feel uneasy.

Akihiro then shifted his gaze to the tall blond who stool holding Hotaru's hand. "Yamato was it?" He asked frowning at the musician.

" Yes sir. It's good to see you again, I hope work is well." Matt answered politely. He could feel Hotaru tensing up beside him.

"Yes, yes work is well. I'm just here to pick up Damien before I head home. " Akihiro said, as he placed his arm around his son. "He's been working day and night on his research paper for college entrance. How is yours coming along Hotaru? I hope you're not getting side tracked." He said, glancing at Matt. Damien shook his head, embarrassed with his dad's behavior. His dad was usually a very laid back, cool person. "Actually dad, Hotaru finished her essay before the semester. She's even gotten offers." Damien explained. Matt beamed at his girlfriend, proud of her achievements, and Hotaru blushed, not enjoying the attention.

"Really? That's wonderful! Where have you been excepted to?" Akihiro said beaming.

"Kyoto University, Keio University, and University of Tokyo, to study medicine" Hotaru said shyly. Akhiro's face lit up with pride. "Those are great universities. You're father and I went to Keio U together . "

"I've also been accepted to Harvard. " Hotaru said sheepishly. Akihiro's face lit up. "That's a wonderful school! You'll be studying Pre-med.?"

Hotaru shook her head. "Actually I wanted to study genetics there." Akihiro's face fell a little.

"So have you decided where you want to go?"

"No not, yet."

"Dad, we should get going. I still have to finish my essay." Damien said impatiently, and then he turned to Hotaru. " I'll be done by this weekend. So we'll meet at your house and finish the biology project then?"

Hotaru nodded "Sounds good."

"You two are working on a project together?" Akihiro asked unware of the impatience in Damien's tone.

Damien nodded."Yeah it's for biology. The school is hosting a science fair for the district, and we are entering." He explained quickly.

"That sounds very interesting. Hotaru and you should work on it at our house. Your mom and I would love to lend any help." Akihiro said smiling at Hotaru.

"uhhh-" Damien stared at his dad, confused.

"I'll have to ask my dad." Hotaru said, feeling awkward. Damien smiled at Hotaru. "I'll see you at school tomorrow then." Damien said to Hotaru. "Take care, Matt." And the father and son left.

"He's a little too enthusiastic isn't he?" Matt said as they approached Matt's car. Hotaru smiled.

"So Hotaru, I get the feeling you don't want to really do medicine." Matt said quietly as he started up the car. Hotaru smiled. Matt always knew what was on his mind.

"No, not really. I don't think I could be patient enough to use medicine to heal, when I could just do it with my hands." She said, gesturing at her hands. " I really want to study genetics though. I want to know what alteration causes humans to have different abilities. I want to know more about my self too."

"Then I think you know where you should go next year."

Hotaru looked up "where"

"You should go to Harvard!"

"I don't know. . ." Hotaru said

"why not!"

"Well for starters I think my dad really wants to me to study medicine at Keio, and most importantly, I'll be leaving you and my family behind. "

"Hotaru, if this is what you want to do , then you got to do it. And don't worry about leaving me or your family behind. "He took Hotaru's hand in one of his own. " Plus , I've always wanted to study astronomy. Maybe I'll study that in America. My marks should be good enough to get in thanks to you." Hotaru looked up at him unsure.

"Hotaru, I know you love living with your family, but I also know, you don't want to study medicine. Your heart is set on genetics."

" Yeah, but my dad." Hotaru mumbled. Matt interrupted her. "Hotaru, your father wants to be happy above everything. However, I know you, and you want to make everyone happy. Why not go to Keio, but study genetics instead?" Matt said, smiling at his brilliant solution.

**There is my chapter 13 sorry it's been taking a while to update. Been busy with work, etc. Please R & R , it really does mean a lot, and it also motivates me to update faster. I hope you all like it. I'm actually planning to reveal a really big secret of the kamiya family in the next two chapters. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

"_Ouch! What was that for_?" Tai cried, as his girl friend smacked him across the head for the 5th time that evening. The evening breeze gently soothed his pain.

Sora smiled at her best friend fondly and shook her head. She crossed her legs on the carpet, and said "_that's for being such a hard ass to Kari_."

"You're the best Sora" Kari said as she leaned away from leaning on TK's shoulders and high fived her brother's girlfriend.

Kari, TK, Sora, Tai, Hotaru and Matt were at the kamiya's living room enjoying some time off together. Tai had spent majority of the evening bombarding TK and Kari with all sorts of embarrassing questions. Mostly because he felt it was his brotherly duty to do so , especially since he would be going off to College to the fallowing year. Feeling extremely sorry for the two younger teens, Sora decided to put an end to it.

"_I'm just saying, I never see Kari alone anymore. You're always with TK." _Tai said, leaning away from Sora so she couldn't hit him anymore.

"_That's because we have the same friends, and the same classes, Tai._" Kari said rolling her eyes. Matt quietly put his arms around Hotaru and pulled her closer, causing Hotaru to blush deep red. " _Plus Tai_," Kari continued " _you see Sora all the time as well_."

"_That's because Sora has been my best friend since kindergarten._" Tai laughed, kissing his best friend on the forehead.

"Well_ it's kind of the same for us, Tai_." TK said amused. Tai sure could be thick headed at times." Kari _has been my best friend in our adventure in the digital world_."

"I_ guess_." Tai said, unable to argue with TK's point. "_You know the only people in our group that hasn't known each other for a long time is Matt and Hotaru. I'd be a little concern if I were you_." TK said looking at his older brother and his girlfriend. Matt shot TK a look that said **when you get home, you're dead**.

"_Yeah that's right!_" Tai said, as he turned to face his sister, and his other best friend. "_You already have my sister head over heels for you. What is with you Ishita men, and my sisters?_" Tai said frowning.

"_OWE_" Tai cried again, looking at his attacker.

"_that's for being insensitive_" Sora said shaking her head. Tai made a puppy face at Sora and rubbed the back of his head, whishing she wasn't that strong.

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_ Matt said, as he played with Hotaru's hair. He loved how Hotaru blushed every time he touched her. "_I've liked this pretty lady since the moment I seen her 4 years ago._"

"_Hey guys_!" cried a lavender haired girl as she entered the apartment. A dark haired guy fallowed quietly behind caring shopping bags.

" Hi Yolie, Hi ken!" greeted the group.

"Cool this is like a quadruple date!" exclaimed TK as Ken sat down next to him.

"_Actually Teeks, make that triple, because Hotaru and I got to get going._" Matt said, as he and Hotaru got up.

"_Where you going_?" Tai asked suspiciously. He was her older brother after all, and it was his duty to make sure he knew what his sister was doing.

"_I'm going over to Damien's house to work on our Biology project_." Hotaru said, amused at how fast Tai could forget things. She just told him her plans few hours earlier.

"_I'm going to drop her off then I have to do some school work and research_." Matt explained.

" _What for_?" Tai asked alarmed. He and Matt had all but one of the same classes, and Tai thought he had finished all his homework.

"_It's just for college applications_" Matt replied. Tai relaxed.

Matt dropped Hotaru off at the apartment complex that Damien's family was renting. It was a very new and modern building. Damien's apartment was decorated the same way. It was adorned with contemporized pieces of art, and very chic furniture. Damien and Hotaru finished their project rather quickly due to the fact that they had started working on it a long time ago, and because it was on genetic, a topic Hotaru was excellent in.

"_Any luck on finding you're biological parents?_" Hotaru asked as they were putting the finishing touches on the project.

Damien shook his head. "_I've been coming to dead ends everywhere I look. It's like they don't want to be found. I've pretty much given up._ "

Hotaru's heart went out for Damien. "_It must've been hard for your parents to tell you about being adopted._ " Hotaru said.

Damien smiled, remembering the day they told him. "_I was about 12." Damien told Hotaru, " It was about a few weeks after my birthday and my parents sat me down and said they wanted to talk to me. I seriously thought they were going to tell me they were getting a divorce. I've heard them fighting constantly for a weeks before that. I was actually glad they told me I was adopted and it wasn't that they were getting a divorce. I knew something was wrong, because usually my dad does all the talking, but that day he was silent. Then my mom tells me the truth, and right after she tells me, my dad stands up and goes, __**Son, I don't care about anything. As far as I'm concern, you're my son, and I'm your father. **__And then he left for work. I've never loved my dad more than I did at that moment. My dad never talked about me being adopted after that. Everything I know about my biological parents, I got from my mom. And finally last year, I gathered the courage to tell them that I wanted to search for my biological parents._ " Damien finished.

Hotaru opened her mouth to say something when the apartment doors open.

"_Damien?_" Called his dad.

Damien's parents had come home from grocery shopping, and insisted that Hotaru stay for lunch. Hesitantly, Hotaru called home, and asked if she could. Yuuko gladly said yes.

" _We've had countless meals at your father's house Hotaru._" Said Emiko, as she put some pasta on Hotaru's plate. " _your grandmother is the best cook I know._"

"_That's how you and dad met, right?_ " Damien asked as he served himself

"_That's right. _"Emiko said. "_Hotaru's parents had just started dating. Susumu would always bring your dad for the holidays, and your mom who lived in the same village would always bring me._" Emiko said smiling at her husband. Akihiro was too busy enjoying the moment to notice. "_I loved it there_. " Emiko continued. "_My parents were always busy with business, and were never really home. Your mother's home became my second home. And well your father was pretty much a part of your dad's family ,Hotaru. He was like an older brother to your dad_."

"I _thought you were in my dad's class_?" Hotaru asked Akihiro. Akihiro looked up startled as Hotaru spoke to him. "_Yes, but I was 2 years older than your dad. My parents died when I was a child, and so it was difficult for me to continue school when I was younger. It took me some time to get back on track_."

"_Do you remember my aunt_?" Hotaru asked curiously.

" _Well, yes. She was there when I visited your grandmother. But she wasn't too close to me_." Susumu answered awkwardly.

"_Don't be silly honey_." Emiko said to her husband. "Your aunt Hitomi was especially close to your father and Aki. Those three used to be inseparatable. Have you heard anything from her?" She asked Hotaru.

Hotaru shook her head. Dinner was very pleasant. Damien's parents embarrassed him by telling Hotaru stories from his childhood, and Akihiro inquired about Hotaru's undecided plans for university. Once dinner was finished, they dropped Hotaru off at home.

One week had passed by since that day. Hotaru sat on her bed doing the days home work. Tai and Kari had gone out for the evening, and her father was working late, but all three were due back home any moment. The rain made a gentle tap – tap sound as it hit the window. Her mother was in the kitchen trying out a new recipe she had found on the internet. "Hotaru, it's for you." Her mother called. Hotaru got off her bed, wondering who it could be at the door. Matt was hosting band practice at his house. As Hotaru walked to the living room, she was greeted by soaked Damien.

" Hotaru, I need to talk to you." Damien said in a voice that frightened both Hotaru and Yuuko.

**this chapter was the hardest to write. Serious writers block. I promise the next chapter will be the best. Please R & R **


	15. Feedback

Before I write the next chapter, I would like to know what you think will happen next. Post as a review , and then I'll get started on writing the next chapter. I would also like to give a big shout out to KoumiLoccness who has always reviewed every single chapter I've wrote, and had a big influence on my story

I look forward to reading your reviews =) peace


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimion **

"_We need to talk_" Damien said in a hoarse voice. The rain had made his cloths soaking wet, but his current state of mind made him oblivious to this. The vibe emitting from Damien made the hair on Hotaru's neck stand up. At that instant, Susumu, Tai and Kari walked in through the door, chatting about their days' events. Upon seeing Damien standing in their living, their smiles faded. Susumu took in the sight before him; Damien stood in the middle of the living, his hands at his sides, rolled into fist, and a small puddle formed on the carpet where he was standing, Hotaru stared at him utterly confused, and his wife stood close behind his daughter, with an expression of mixed confusion and fear. Then a realization suddenly hit him. "_Shit!"_ Susumu muttered under his breath. The event he had been fearing of for the past 17 years was finally unfolding in his living room, threatening to rip his declicate family apart. Susumu took a few deep breathes to steady himself.

" _Damien, are your parents aware of where you are_?" Susumu asked firmly as he lessened his tai, and placed his briefcase on living room table.

Damien nodded. "_They are on their way over here_" Damien said urgently. He had called both of his parents at work and told them to come to the Kamiya's apartment immediately, and then hung up before either of them could ask any questions.

"_While we wait for them, Tai _will _give you some dry cloths to change into. Go with Tai."_ Susumu said, looking at his son. The teenager nodded at his dad, his head exploding with questions. _**What was going on, and why was Damien acting very weird. **_

"_No it's okay_." Damien refused stubbornly. He just wanted to get this off his chest; his mind was exploding with questions.

"_Young man_," Susumu said with an authoritive voice. " _You are getting water all over the floor my wife worked so hard to clean. On top of that you will get pneumonia, and I will not have than in my house. So you will fallow my son, and change_." Taken by surprised by Susumu's tone of voice, Damien quietly fallowed Tai into his room. Tai had not heard his dad use that tone since they were kids, and Kari was in the hospital.

_**What's going on**_, his wife asked with his eyes.

Susumu shook his head in desperation. _**How was he going to explain this to his wife and children? Most importantly, how was he going to explain this to his daughter?**_ He looked over at Hotaru, who had just sat down on the couch next to her mother. Susumu noticed her skin getting paler_**. If she gets sick because of today, I'm going to make sure Akihiro ends up in a hospital bed as well. **_Just as he said he thought about them, there was a knock on the door. Susumu mentioned Kari to get the door. Kari opened to let in a frantic Emiko and a deeply worried Akihiro, still in his doctor's coat.

"_Is Damien here_?" Emiko asked looking around frantically. She felt like her head was going to explode because of her son's behavior. "_I'm right here_." Damien said as he emerged out of Tai's room, wearing one of Tai's pants and shirts.

"_Damien! Did you get soaked in the rain? Damien what the hell is going on_? " She said frantically going towards her son.

"_I'm fine_." Damien with a dry tone as he pushed her away. Emiko looked at her son with a hurt and confused expression. Never in her life had her son pushed her away like that. They had always been close.

"_Now, Damien, what is the meaning of this?"_ Akihiro asked angered. He didn't understand his son's rash behavior. More importantly, he did not want to have a fight with his son in front of Susumu of all people. "_You run to Susumu's house without a word, then you call us, demanding that we leave our work immediate and come here. You were not raised to behave like this young man! Let's go home and discuss your foolish behavior_" Akihiro demanded as he grabbed Damien's hand.

Damien aggressively pulled his arm away from his fathers' grasp. "_Raising me? IS that all you did Doctor_?" Damien shouted at his dad, glaring at him furiously.

Akihiro, looked taken back , surprised at be shouted at by his son. "_Damien!_" his mother scolded. "_Let's go home honey, and talk about what's bothering you_." She said, trying to hold her son's hand.

"_No mom. I'm tired of being fed lies. That's all that's ever said in our family. Everyone in this room deserves to know the truth_."

"_What truth_? Tai asked. Tai was confused on what his family had to do with Damien's problem.

"_Take a seat kids_," Susumu said to Tai and Kari calmly. "_Let_ _Damien explain what he has to_."

" _Go on Damien_." Susumu said taking a seat next to his wife, and nodded at Damien to carry on.

Damien took a deep breath trying to calm down. He could feel his blood boiling. He came over here in a such rage that he hadn't really thought out what he was going to say. Now that he had everybody's attention, he could feel himself getting nervous. He decided to focus on Kari, who was sitting next to her mother . "_Hotaru and I just completed a science project demonstrating how genetic testing works. For extra points, we decided to show the similarities between us, and our families_. "

"_Yes, that's right_." Yuuko said. "_Hotaru told me about this, and asked if she could take hair off all of our hairbrushes._ "

As he said that, Susumu reached over and took his daughter's hand, and looked at her apoplectically. He wished Yuuko had told him about Hotaru's project. He would've been able to protect his daughter from learning the truth this way. Akihiro, having finally made the realization that Susumu made when he first saw Damien standing in his living room, let out aloud grown, and put his hands over his head. Everybody else, unaware of the past, looked at Damien , still confused. Nobody was more confused than Emiko. She was first shocked by her son's behavior, and now he husband too was acting odd.

Damien took a another deep breathe, and continued. "_We thought it would've been a good example because I'm adopted and Hotaru is not. I just received the results today_. "

"_Why'd it take so long_?" Hotaru asked as Emiko asked " _What did it say?_"

"_It said that both you and Dad have been lieing to me my whole life, and I'm assuming that Hotaru has been lied to as well!"_ Damien said sharply at Emiko.

"_Dad_?" Hotaru said questionly at her father. Susumu squeezed his daughter's hand. "_Let him continue honey_." He said to Hotaru and his family.

" _I don't understand_!" Emiko cried, driven to a desperate state by the confusion. Susumu merely stared blankly at Damien. Damien glared at his mother, furious that she was still lying to him.

"_You guys told me I was adopted. Actually, wait! I'll start off with Hotaru's results._ "Damien looked at Hotaru. He hated how she sat between the people she believed to her father and mother, and even worse he hated that Susumu was holding her hand, like she was daddy's little girl. "_You and Tai are fraternal twins right_?" He said rhetorically. "_Yeah, why do you care?"_ Tai asked rudely. He did not like the tone Damien took with his sister. Damien chose to ignore Tai. " _Fraternal twins have the same genetic similarities as siblings. So you, Kari and Tai should have 70 -80% genetic match. Kari and Tai's genetic similarities show that they are indeed siblings, but they both only have 25% similarity with you, meaning that they are your cousins_. "Hotaru squeezed her father's hand. She was finally hearing out loud what she had been thinking since she was a child. "_As Hotaru's parents_ , " Damien nodded at Susumu and Yuuko. "_She should have 50% similarity with both of you. She has 25% with Mr. Kamiya, and no genetic relation at all to Mrs. Kamiya. Which means_-"

"_I know what that means_." Hotaru said curtly, cutting Damien off.

"_Damien why are you telling them this_? " Emiko asked. She understood what Damien was implying, but she didn't see the connection between the two families. She felt that it was rude of her son to break the news to the Kamiyas this way. Yuuko had taken Hotaru's other hand in hers, and Kari had placed her arm around her mother's shoulders, offering her support. Tai stood behind them, and he placed his hands on Hotaru's shoulders. He want punch Damien for ruining the peace of his family , even though he was confused at what he was hearing. He wished sooo bad for his parents to say something; for them to Damien that he was wrong.

"_You want to know who Hotaru has the greatest genetic similarity to_?" Damien asked, his question directed at his father. Emiko looked at the two of them, her mind about to blow with confusion. "_The genetic similarity between me and Hotaru is 87%, making us siblings. Since we're the same age, with the same birthday, I'm assuming we're twins. What was more surprising DAD_, " Damien said, saying the last word sourly. " _You're biologically related to both of us. 50% to be exact_."

" _What?_" Emiko said, " _I don't understand, what's going on?_" Emiko stuttered confused, refusing the truth to make since.

" _He's OUR Biological DAD!_" Damien shouted. " _He's biologically my father mom, and I have a sister! A twin sister!_"

"_No, that can't be_" Emiko said, shaking her head, as tears starting flowing down her cheeks. Finally, a truth that escaped Damien's eyes, finally hit him.

"_You didn't know mom?_" He asked quietly. He truly thought his mother knew. He now felt terrible for hurting her, and being rude.

Tears ran down Emiko's cheeks. She stared at the man she thought was her soul mate. _**He looked down at his shoes, his head bent in shame. This was the man she trusted more than her elf. HE had made her happy, and he was the person she went to with everything. Now he sat before, as a stranger**_.

On the other side of the living room, Susumu got off the couch in a swift movement and knelt before his wife and children. "_Can you four ever forgive me? I know this isn't an excuse, but I was trying to protect my family. I-" _

Yuuko shook her head, with a sad smile at her husband. Susumu looked at her frightened at what her answer would be. Yuuko was his best friend. It was because he had her at his side, that he became the man he was today.

"_Susumu, you never lied to me. I remember the day when the twins were born_" She said, looking straight into her husband's chocolate brown eyes. Susumu looked at her today with the same expression he had the day Hotaru and Tai were born. " _I was exhausted from giving birth, and when I woke up, you handed me two new born babies, and said as a question, Yuuko we have twins._ Tears started flowing down both Susumu's and Yuuko' face. "_I knew I was pregnant with only one child, but I never questioned you. When you placed Hotaru and Tai in my arms, I knew that no matter what the circumstances, these were my babies, and I wouldn't have let them go for anyone. I never questioned you, not even for a second. So no, Susumu I don't forgive you, because there is nothing to forgive. I know everything you have ever done was for the well being of your family. And our children should know that too_. "

She turned to Hotaru and said gently "_I know your upset, but I want you to know that I don't care what any genetic test garbage says. You are my daughter and, you are my flesh and blood._ " Hotaru nodded at Yuuko, blinking hard to keep the tears away.

"_Hotaru, I'm so sorry. I've always wanted to tell you the truth, but I just never could bring myself to do it. Every time I tried to even tell you mother, I always thought, why should I, she's my baby girl._ " said Susumu, looking up at Hotaru uncertainly. It would break his heart if Hotaru hated him right now. Hotaru got off the couch and sat next to her dad to face her father at eye level.

"I _don't care dad. You, mom, Kari and crazy over protective Tai is all I need. Dad, you are the best father any girl could ever have. I'd be the luckiest girl if I could find someone whose even half the man you are._" She said, unable to hold the tears back. She wrapped her arms around her father's shoulders. Susumu hugged his daughter tightly, thanking the gods for blessing him with the most wonderful loving family a man could ever have. Damien watched his sister embraced Susumu, and anger rose up like flying dragon. It angered him that she wasn't as mad as he was. She too had been lied to. His whole world had been ripped apart, and she was acting like nothing changed.

"_Are you stupid?_" He shouted at her, " _THEY LIED TO YOU. He's not your father_," He said pointing at Susumu." _And she's not your mother, and that isn't your brother! I AM! And that man over there is our father!"_ Damien shouted. " _Do you have no pride? You've been lied to your whole life!"_

" _Will you SHUT UP_!" Hotaru yelled back. The Kamiyas' looked at Hotaru in wonder and shock. Not once in their memory had Hotaru ever yelled at anybody." _This is my mother_" she said, looking at Yuuko." _This is_ _my sister, and my this is my brother who would protect me with his life if he had to. And most importantly, THIS is my father. No one else. He is the man that would drive 6 hours every weekend to spend it with, regardless of what he has to do. He is the man that would stay up all night if I even had a slight fever. So, no Damien, I don't care what any genetic test has. I know who my family is_."

Hotaru then turned to parents and said calmly, " _I know this isn't the best time, but I really don't want to stay here anymore. Can I go to Matt's ? I'll be home in time for dinner._ " She asked her parents. Yuuko looked at Susumu. They both stared at her daughter, touched by what she did_**. I have great children **_Yuuko thought. Susumu nodded, "_Okay, but take your sister with you_."

Without a word to anyone else, the two girls crabbed their belongings and left. Damien just stared at Hotaru, hurt by what she said. _**How could she not care? HE was her brother; didn't she want to know him? **_Susumu looked over at Damien and Emiko. His heart went out to them. Akihiro ,he had stopped caring for months before Tai and Hotaru were born.

"_Damien, take a seat_." Susumu said. Damien obeyed, and sat down next to his mother.

"_Susumu_?" Emiko asked, finally pulling herself into composure , "_who's their mother_?" This was the question she was most afraid to ask. She did not want to know the woman her husband had cheated on her with. Susumu looked down, hurt even now by his memories

"_It's Hitomi isn't it?_" Yuuko asked after her husband's silence. Susumu gave his wife a sad smile and nodded. "Hotaru_ has her emerald green eyes_." Yuuko said , sharing the same sad smile as Susumu.

"_Your sister Hitomi_?" Emiko asked. "_How could that be?_" Susumu looked at Akihiro, detesting the sight of that man. " _Aren't you going to tell her_?" Susumu asked. Akihiro opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

" _Akihiro and my sister were secretly dating for years._ " Susumu explained. " _They kept it from everyone, even Yuuko and I. When I confronted them about keeping it from me, Hitomi told me Akihiro was afraid of my reaction. I should've known then he was a coward. Suddenly they broke up, and Akihiro and you started dating. My sister was heartbroken. I was upset, but my sister urged me to let it go, and she went back to Tokyo. You were Yuuko best friend, so I decided it was best to just let it go as well. A month after the two of you started going out, my sister returned, and she was pregnant. We approached Akihiro, and told him. He said he would take responsibility, marry my sister. He said he was going out of town for a few days, and he would tell you the truth. Instead he went straight to my brother. The person that both Hitomi and I were trying to keep this away from, and Akihiro knew this. My brother who's childish hatred for Hitomi because his father chose her instead of him, decided to get back at Hitomi. He told your father about the situation. Your father then made a deal with Aki. HE would pay for Akihiro's medical school in America if he married you, and offered my brother a high amount of money to start his own school. MY brother in turned promised, Akihiro that he would give the baby to Akihiro to raise. They didn't know it was twins at that time. All Aki had to do was marry you and keep you happy. Which I guess he thought was to keep the truth away from you. " _He shoot Akihiro a dirty look

"_So Aki returned, and broke my sisters' heart again. The only good thing he did was he was honest with us and told us how he struck a deal with your father and my devil of a brother. When we found out she was having twins we decided to keep that hidden from everyone else. That's why I had so many business trips when you were pregnant with Tai."_ he said apologetically to his wife. "_I had to go take care of my sister. By some miracle, my wife and sister went into labour the same day. When Damien was born, my brother took him and gave it to you guys. Then they tried to take Hotaru. My sister knew that if she kept Hotaru, Iwoa would try to take her away, so we decided that I would raise Hotaru as my own. I threatened that I would tell you the truth if they took Hotaru, and they left Hotaru alone. But Iwoa still managed to separate me from my daughter for a while."_

"_Where is your sister now_?" Emiko asked, mostly for the sake of her son. She knew he'd want to meet his birth mother.

Susumu shook his head. "_I have no idea. I don't even know if she's in Japan. She disappeared a few days after giving birth. Yuuko and I have looked everywhere_." Susumu said sadly. Yuuko noticed the look on Damien's face fall.

"_Damien_," Yuuko said softy. "_Please don't be upset about Hotaru. She is a very head strong girl; she might come around if you give her some time. We're your family too._" Yuuko said kindly.

Damien shook his head sadly. He had always wanted a sister, and a link to who he was. But it felt like every word of rejection that Hotaru shouted at him was like knives to his heart. She chose Tai and Kari over him. Susumu left like he could understand how Damien felt. It was what he had feared for many years. Since her birth, Susumu had feared that Hotaru would want nothing to do with him if she ever found out the truth. But his daughter had made him the happiest father with her words. At that moment, he knew that he had been a good father to all three of his children. Even though he felt bad for Damien, Susumu was secretly glad that Hotaru wanted nothing to do with him.

"_Aren't you going to say anything?_" Damien asked harshly at Akihiro.

Akihiro looked up at Damien. He felt like his whole world lay crumpled at his feet. "_You have to understand_," He said to his wife and son," _there are reasons why I did what I did._"

"_What's there to understand_?" Emiko said, shutting him up with a sharp tone. "_You married me for money, you betrayed your best friend who taught you to be a brother, you abandoned a woman who needed you, you lied to me our whole marriage, and above all, you told your OWN flesh and blood that he wasn't yours." _

"_Emi please_" He said as he leaned towards his wife.

"_No Akihiro_!" She said putting her hands up signaling him to stay where he was. "_I want you to leave. Go to the apartment, and gather you belongings. When we get home, I don't want you there anymore. Please find somewhere else to stay_." She said without emotion.

"_Emi, please_," Akihiro started to say. Emiko interrupted "_Please_," She said shaking her head. Akihiro looked around the room, and could see that he wasn't wanted here by anyone.

At Matt's apartment, the girls sat crossed legged on the living room couch. They had just filled Matt and TK ( who was sleeping over) on what had just happened. Matt looked at Hotaru, wishing he could talk to her alone. He could only imagine what was going through her head, and how she was feeling.

"_I always had a weird feeling about Damien's father_." Matt said. " _He always acted odd when he was around you_."

"_What are you going to do next_?" Tk asked gently.

Hotaru shook her head. " _Nothing_." She said. " _I just want to forget like this happened_."

" _Hotaru_," Kari said quietly, placing her hand on Hotaru's knees." _I just feel so bad for Damien. He seemed like he really wanted to get to know us. He must be so lonely and confused right now_." Hotaru smiled at her sister. It was just like Kari to think and worry about others.

"_Are you going to talk to Damien_? " Matt asked.

" _When we left, he wasn't really in much of a mood to talk about. I know this is self fish Matt, but I just want things to be normal. I don't want to think about it_." Hotaru explained. Things were just happening too fast for her to process.

"_I understand big sister. I just have one question . Aren't you curious on who your birth mother is, and why she gave you away?_ " Kari asked, voicing the question she had for some time.

"_Well, I…."_ Hotaru stopped and took a deep breath. "_From what Damien said, I think I've figured it out_."

"_What? Who_?" Kari asked surprised, wondering who it was.

" _Aunt Hitomi. I've seen pictures of her at grandmother's house. She has my eyes, I guess. Her father, had black hair like mine_." Hotaru stated, shrugging it off like it wasn't significant.

They heard a knock on the door. TK opened it to see Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya, and Taichi. "_This looks just l_

_like my old dorm room doesn't it Yuuko,_" Susumu said as looked around . His wife gave a small smile, still feeling a bit dazed from the day's events.

The brothers quickly cleared an area and apologized for the mess. 

"_Don't be silly boys. My dorm room was a lot messier than that_." Susumu said smiling. "_Most days , you couldn't even see the floor_."

" _This is Matt's apartment when it's cleaned dad. You should see it when he doesn't know he's going to have guest over_." Hotaru said teasing

Susumu went and gave his eldest daughter a huge hug.

"_Are you alright honey?"_ He asked.

"_Yes dad, I am. We're all going to be alright_. "

"_Sweetie, we're here if you ever have any questions or if you want to talk You all of you guys can talk to us about anything."_ Yuuko said, looking at the teenagers in the room.

Hotaru shook her head. " _I know all I want to know. I meant what I said, Dad. I have my family, and I don't want any more additions or replacements_."

Yuuko came and embraced her eldest daughter as well " _I understand sweetie. But sweety, I hope you can find it in your heart to make room for Damien. Just think about things from his perspective ok?_

Hotaru nodded

Unable to forgive and get past Susumu's betrayal, Emiko filed for divorce. At the end of school year, Emiko and Damien returned to America, where Damien started going to Yale to study premed. With help and support from her family, Hotaru mastered the courage to reach out to Damien. With time, Damien too became a part of the Kamiya family. Emiko and Damien visited Japan every summer, while the Kamiya's visited them in the US during Christmas. Hotaru, Tai, Sora, Matt and Izzy all went to University of Tokyo. Hotaru finally explained to her father why she did not want to study medicine, and chose to study genetics.

Hotaru, Sora, and Kari stood outside the Airport Terminal waiting for the plane from America to arrive. Sora and Tai's wedding was in twoo weeks, and the girls were at the airport to pick up Damien, Emiko and Mimi.

"_Did you see the ring Izzy picked out for Mimi?_ " Sora asked Hotaru as they waited.

" _Yeah_." Hotaru said smiling. Six years, had deffinately changed Hotaru's appearance a bit. Her hair had grown, and now was up to her waist. Mimi had forced her into buying a very expensive curler, which despite how much she protested in buying, she loved. Matt also loved her hair curled. She was also a bit tanned, from spending 1 month in Brazil doing research toward her PHD. Thanks mostly to Matt's encouragement, Hotaru had speed tracked her bachelors and masters degree, and was currently working on achieving her masters.

"_Did he tell you what he engraved in the ring_?" Hotaru asked Sora. Izzy had been planning to ask Mimi to marry him the day after Tai and Sora's wedding.

"_No, what?_" Sora asked.

"_To my soul mate, love Koushiro"_ Kari said smiling.

"_That's so cute. Mimi's the only one that calls him his full name too_." Sora smiled.

"_Yeah that's when he knows he's in trouble_. " Hotaru said.

Sitting in the waiting area close to wear the girls were standing, a middle aged woman in a black business suit, surveyed them intently. A phone vibrated from inside her Lois Vuitton handbag. Her nicely manicured nails picked up the phone, silenced in, and put it back into the bag. She then got her D&G glasses from her purse and put them on. They completely covered her emerald green eyes.

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you liked it **


End file.
